


Colors That You Have

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, ChanKai, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Magic, Parallel Universes, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Soobaek, Violence, Yaoi, baeksoo - Freeform, kaichan - Freeform, kaiyeol - Freeform, mention!surene
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: |BAEKSOO| CHANKAI |FANTASIA | MUNDOS PARALELOS| SLOW BURN|Kyungsoo era um estudante de artes que só queria fazer um trabalho da faculdade digno de uma boa nota. No entanto, sua vida tinha que ser tão azarada que seu desenho ganhou vida e se transformou em um príncipe de outro mundo. Agora com toda a confusão que criou, Kyungsoo precisa ajudar o príncipe colorido a trazer a paz novamente ao seu Reino, que caiu em trevas por causa de um impostor e com isso retornar o equilíbrio também para a Terra.Menção!Xiuhun | Menção!Surene
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. White

**CARTOON KINGDOM**

**~~MAP~~**

**Colors That You Have**

**White**

**Rainbow City, ano 12**

— Alteza! Acorde Alteza!

O príncipe se mexeu na cama, resmungando baixinho e desejando saber quem o incomodava tão cedo pela manhã.

— Senhor! Seus pais estão lhe chamando! — A voz repetiu.

Byun Baekhyun abriu os olhos e observou com lentidão os arredores. Levantou, espreguiçando-se e retirando os lençóis. Se curvou um pouco, com preguiça de sair dali, e levantou a vista para ver quem o chamava.

— O que você quer, Chanyeol?

O príncipe Park Chanyeol sentou ao lado do amigo na cama e o abraçou. 

— Você não acordava por nada! Todas as serviçais tiveram que me chamar porque você não levantava!

— Mas está muito cedo, Park!

Chanyeol fechou a cara, colocando suas mãos no rosto do príncipe e olhando-o com seu semblante mais sério. 

— Você sabe que dia é hoje e que horas são?

Baekhyun parou e pensou um pouco, o sono ainda lhe consumindo. 

— Hmmm… Ainda é cedo para acordar?

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e sacudiu o amigo. 

— Hoje é o dia que seus pais vão escolher alguém para você casar Baekhyun! Acorda! 

Baek arregalou os olhos e pulou de onde estava, correndo com uma velocidade impressionante. 

— O quê? Meu Deus, eu não me lembrava disso! — Gritou e saiu correndo pelo quarto sem saber o que fazer. 

Byun Baekhyun definitivamente não queria casar, não se sentia preparado para um passo tão grande assim. Apesar de ser um príncipe e estar perto de ser coroado o Rei de Rainbow, não esperava ter que dar esse passo tão cedo, ainda mais com alguém que nem conhecia para começo de conversa.

— Calma, Alteza. — disse o amigo, acalmando-o. — As serviçais irão lhe vestir agora e você pode tentar falar com seus pais.

— Onde eles estão? — Baekhyun parecia uma barata tonta naquele quarto imenso. — O que eu faço, Chanyeol?

— Vista-se, Alteza. — Chanyeol foi até a janela do quarto do príncipe e abriu as cortinas. — Hoje o dia está radiante e a cor da sua pele está combinando com a cor do céu! Não é o máximo?

Baekhyun olhou para um espelho a sua frente no quarto e pôde constatar que naquela manhã o tom de sua pele era rosa claro, combinando mesmo com a cor do céu, e isso o deixou feliz, já que amava esse tom em seu corpo. A cor que menos gostava era o cinza pois não combinava com nenhuma de suas roupas e sempre que se tornava dessa cor, sabia que ficaria doente. Era uma coloração amaldiçoada no reino, que significava mal agouro para os cidadãos e podia trazer doenças. Quanto mais colorida a pessoa fosse, ficaria melhor aos olhos dos moradores, pois Rainbow não tinha esse nome em vão, representando todas as cores e trazendo abundância para todos os outros reinos menores. 

Rainbow City era uma cidade grande e a principal do Reino, onde ficavam as famílias de linhagem principal e secundária. Um lugar onde as pessoas podiam fazer de tudo, desde treinar magia a ser apenas um camponês com seu próprio trabalho. Nenhuma família era obrigada a participar, mas todos os anos crianças eram selecionadas para aulas que iam desde saber etiqueta até o treino de magia básica e avançada. As magias eram geralmente baseadas na natureza ou nas cores que regiam todo aquele universo em que viviam. 

As serviçais vestiram Baekhyun com um traje verde e azul, para combinar com o rosa de sua pele e seus cabelos dourados, e logo após correu para o salão com o príncipe Park Chanyeol para tentar impedir que seus pais escolhessem qualquer pessoa para o casamento. 

O motivo do príncipe Baekhyun não querer casar com ninguém era simplesmente porque nunca havia se apaixonado e pensava ter extrema importância que houvesse amor em um matrimônio. Porém, ser um príncipe de um Reino trazia suas responsabilidades, e seus pais exigiam que ele se casasse antes de ser coroado para conseguir aumentar a linhagem da família Byun, a mais antiga e aclamada de Rainbow. Isso o assustava, pois com seus 26 anos Baekhyun simplesmente não sabia se queria casar e se achava muito novo para tal ato.

Os dois príncipes avistaram o Rei e a Rainha Byun assim que chegaram no salão. E junto a eles estava o primo da família: Oh Sehun.

— Bom dia a todos! Como vocês estão nesta bela manhã? — falou, curvando-se para os três à sua frente e sentindo-se desconcertado pelo atraso. 

O Rei Byun chegou perto do filho e apenas lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação. 

— Você sabe muito bem seus modos Baekhyun, não lhe ensinamos boas maneiras e as regras da família Real para nos desrespeitar desse jeito.

Baekhyun encolheu-se todo e se curvou ainda mais na frente dos pais, quase alcançando o chão. 

— Me perdoe, Majestade! Me perdoe, Majestade mãe! — juntou as duas mãos em uma súplica e choramingou. — Nunca mais faço isso!

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e Sehun colocou a mão na boca, tentando evitar um riso. Os pais de Baekhyun se entreolharam de forma séria por um tempo, mas logo desataram a rir como loucos. De repente, o salão todo estava rindo do príncipe, que desejou poder criar um buraco e se enfiar nele. Uma pena que não possuía tal poder como alguns desenhos o tinham.

O Rei andou até o filho e o levantou, ainda rindo daquela situação. 

— Vamos filho! Sente-se que iremos lhe mostrar os candidatos ao casamento real!

Baekhyun sentou-se, murchando e gemendo baixinho com aquela notícia. Chanyeol sentou ao seu lado e Sehun permaneceu em pé, ao lado do príncipe. A Rainha então mandou chamar um servo, que chegou trazendo um enorme pergaminho. O Rei deu um sinal com as mãos e o servo o abriu, revelando então algumas imagens de príncipes, princesas e outros títulos de nobreza do Reino. A maioria desses rostos eram desconhecidos pelo príncipe, alguns dos rostos só conhecia de nome e uns o deixaram até embasbacado com tamanha beleza que possuíam.

O Rei andou até o servo e com apenas um estalo de dedos deixou o pergaminho suspenso no ar, dispensando o serviçal que o segurava com dificuldade.

— Baekhyun, preste atenção. — Disse, enquanto mostrava aqueles rostos e o príncipe herdeiro tentava não se contorcer na cadeira. Chanyeol tentava a todo custo lhe acalmar os nervos naquela manhã e esperava que o amigo não falasse nada muito problemático para o pai, já que poderia receber alguma punição. — Essa que você está vendo agora é a princesa Irene. — Quando o rei chamou o nome, a foto da princesa saiu do pergaminho e mostrou um perfil mais elaborado ao lado da foto, em um formato 3D, fazendo o Byun se assustar um pouco com aquilo. Definitivamente não estava acostumado com seus pais utilizando de um marketing tão grande só para fazê-lo se casar. — Ela está prestes a ser coroada Rainha de Erasure e vem de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do nosso reino. Seria uma aliança e tanto se vocês dois se casassem.

Baekhyun tentou forçar um sorriso, mas logo fechou a cara. 

— Papai. Ela está noiva de outro cara! Como eu vou me casar com uma pessoa que está noiva?

— Ela pode muito bem desfazer esse noivado, Byun Baekhyun! — O Rei disse, bufando.

Baek só conseguiu revirar os olhos, enquanto a Rainha o mandava se calar. O primo desatou a rir e Chanyeol fingia-se de estátua por estar com medo do Rei querer transformá-los em picadinho para depois rir de suas caras, coisa que ele já havia feito e não fora nada legal — esse era o ponto ruim de serem desenhos.

— Como você pode ver, ela canta, dança, é muito bonita e é muito inteligente no setor de tecnologia. Inclusive esse pergaminho foi invenção dela! Isso não é o máximo? Toda a tecnologia que possuímos vem de Erasure e você pode desfrutar mais ainda dela se aceitar casar com a princesa Irene.

Baekhyun apenas assentiu calado. Falar novamente que a princesa estava de casamento marcado poderia dar em alguma catástrofe, e quando o Rei ficava muito bravo só a Rainha o acalmava.

A segunda foto surgiu e era de um rapaz um tanto jovem, mas com um ar de mais velho e bem sério. Ele usava uma vestimenta militar e mantinha uma postura mais dura. Baekhyun logo conheceu o príncipe Minseok, protetor do país Drawing. Lembrou do quanto eles não se davam bem já fazia uns bons anos, — uma briga de crianças e o ódio cresceu —. Seu pai só podia estar louco de querer um casamento com esse metido a ditador carrasco.

— Esse é Kim Minseok como vocês podem ver. — O Rei mostrou o perfil do militar.

Baekhyun só revirou mais ainda os olhos, desesperado para que aquilo acabasse logo. 

— Como bem sabem, nós nunca conseguimos nos dar bem com o país Drawing.

— E como sabemos. — Sehun disse, se manifestando pela primeira vez.

— Pois bem. Conversando com ele, entramos em um acordo de paz, caso haja um casamento com alguém das duas famílias tudo volta ao normal. E quem melhor para se casar com ele do que você, meu filho? — O Senhor Byun olhou para o filho sorridente, recebendo uma carranca feia como resposta.

— Você acha que ele vai querer paz conosco, papai? O senhor só pode estar brincando!

— Tá! Tá! — O Rei gritou, ficando desconcertado pela primeira vez. — Vamos para outro candidato então.

Mais um avatar subiu. Dessa vez era de um cara sorridente demais, com um sorriso que lembrava o de um gato. Baekhyun riu um pouco do seu estilo bem hippie, com roupas coloridas e o cabelo mais amarelo que já viu na vida, num tom bem gritante que já começava a dar dor de cabeça.

— Esse é Jongdae. Ele é o príncipe do reino de Rock e seria uma excelente escolha para casar. Ele é o maior cantor do nosso reino, além de nos ajudar com o setor de energia. Seria uma parceria e tanto! — O Senhor Byun falou de um jeito tão animado, mas tão animado, que fez todos murcharem. Até a Rainha estava começando a achar aquilo tudo um tédio e a única coisa que queria era escrever seus romances.

Sabendo que ninguém ia opinar praticamente nada sobre aquele candidato, o Rei passou para o próximo. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos na cadeira com tamanha beleza que a nova candidata possuía e se viu com uma pontada de interesse repentino por aquela mulher. Ela usava uma roupa bastante medieval, mas tinha o rosto belo e sorridente, e todos pareciam ter ficado enfeitiçados por sua fofura.

— Como podem ver essa é Kim Yerim, princesa e protetora do reino de Hatchet e também uma grande guerreira. Sua aparência pode ser bastante fofa, mas sua família vem de uma linhagem de exímios lutadores, e não poderia ser diferente com a nossa querida princesa.

Baekhyun colocou a mão no queixo por um segundo e falou:

— Acho que dá pra repensar, né… 

Chanyeol deu um empurrão no príncipe e o fuzilou com os olhos, fazendo-o acordar de seus devaneios. 

— Pode passar. — disse enfim.

O Rei subiu o avatar de um rapaz muito bonito, com um rosto angelical, um sorriso bonito e vestes de um azul marinho elegante. Baekhyun não o conhecia, mas pareceu interessado em seu perfil.

— Esse é o príncipe Luhan, o protetor do reino de Illustrate e ele é o nosso maior fornecedor de alimentos e bebidas. Seria uma ótima escolha filho. — O Rei se virou sorrindo e apontando para o avatar ao lado, esperando a resposta do filho.

— Ele parece ser bem bonito, papai... — Baekhyun colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo, e se encostou novamente na cadeira. — Melhor não, quero ver o próximo.

O avatar trocou novamente, dessa vez revelando uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e um vestido azul com muitos babados. O príncipe a achou bastante bonita, com um ar sensual e misterioso, mas bem esquisito para quem trajava vestes tão infantis.

— Essa é Kang Seulgi, ela é a cantora infantil mais famosa do nosso reino e também a princesa protetora do reino Model. E como todos vocês sabem… — O rei se virou e apontou para as roupas de cada um que se encontrava na sala — … a maioria de nossas roupas são fabricadas em Model, por isso uma aliança com esse reino seria essencial.

Sehun continuava a rir baixinho. A Rainha Byun olhou para o filho com a esperança de que ele escolhesse logo e Chanyeol só queria ir embora o mais rápido possível dali. Baekhyun pensou, pensou e só balançou a cabeça, pedindo que outro perfil aparecesse. O senhor Byun já estava ficando cansado de mostrar tantos candidatos e ver seu filho recusar todos. Já sem esperanças, mostrou o último perfil dos protetores de reinos. Era um cara de altura média, com um cabelo castanho escuro e olhares profundos, roupas muito estilosas e algo que chamava atenção: seus óculos redondos que ressaltavam seu olhar, conferindo certa elegância e beleza. Baekhyun segurou um pouco o riso, mas parando para olhar melhor até que achou o cara bastante atraente, e ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Não lembrava de já o ter visto por Rainbow e esperava que ele realmente fosse interessante.

— Meu filho, esse é Do Kyungsoo, protetor do reino de Prototype, nosso maior aliado militar e na indústria alimentícia. Nosso poderio pode aumentar ainda mais com a união das duas famílias. — O Rei olhou com um resquício de esperança e desespero nos olhos. — O que você acha?

Baekhyun correu e se jogou nos pés do Rei, assustando a todos que estavam na sala. Sehun continuava a rir e Chanyeol revirava os olhos com tal cena.

— Papai, por favor… — choramingou — Eu juro que me casarei assim que for coroado rei. Sim? — Juntou as mãos em uma súplica. — É que realmente agora não dá pra escolher alguém, eu… Não estou com condições, prefiro decidir quando estiver melhor. Por favor!

A Rainha jogou seus lindos cabelos loiros para trás e foi até o marido, segurando em seu ombro.

— Dong, querido. Vamos escutar nosso filho, precisamos deixar ele decidir com quem vai se casar. Já faz bastante tempo que não fazemos casamentos arranjados em nosso reino, vamos deixar isso com ele.

O Rei bufou, com a raiva subindo por seus poros. Baekhyun e os outros já ficaram alarmados e prontos para correr caso ele os quisesse transformar em algo bizarro. Porém, o Rei se acalmou e diminuiu a respiração, parando por uns segundos a refletir. Todos os olhos estavam nele, esperando seu próximo passo, mas o homem abriu um sorriso e apenas saiu da sala de mãos dadas com a Rainha. 

O príncipe respirou aliviado, tirando o peso dos ombros e levantando do chão para comemorar com o príncipe Park a sua grande vitória por aquele dia. Sehun apenas os observava e ria. Quando eles menos esperavam ouviram uma voz medonha surgir pelo castelo inteiro, os assustando:

— ESTOU DE OLHO EM VOCÊS!!!

Assustaram-se e correram com uma força nas pernas que não sabiam nem de onde tiraram. Chanyeol e Baekhyun seguiram juntos e Sehun foi para o lado oposto. 

O Rei Byun riu com a esposa, escondido no cantinho do salão. Adorava pregar suas peças nos mais novos, era sua maior diversão.

♣ 

— Nossa, meu pai às vezes me dá um medo. — Baekhyun disse à Chanyeol enquanto entravam juntos no estábulo.

— Ele dá medo sim, mas pelo menos deu uma trégua nessa coisa de casamento arranjado.

— Nem me fale, eu não aguento ter que me casar com alguém que não conheço, mesmo que essa pessoa seja bela.

Chanyeol sentou em um banquinho de madeira, observando o príncipe escolher um cavalo em meio aos vários que a família real possuía. Baekhyun escolheu um cavalo verde, para combinar com sua roupa e o levou para fora do estábulo, com o amigo o seguindo pelo caminho.

— Eu fico feliz que agora pelo menos ele te deixou escolher com quem casar.

Baekhyun amarrou a sela no dorso do cavalo e montou no animal. — Eu quero ver até quando ele vai aceitar isso, você sabe que às vezes ele muda de ideia rápido demais.

— Sei sim, mas precisamos ser otimistas meu príncipe.

Baek sorriu. Chanyeol estava sempre ao seu lado, lhe ajudando com tudo o que precisava e dando-lhe ânimo quando não o possuía. — Bom, podemos comemorar mais tarde, vamos fazer uma pequena festinha com nossos amigos.

— Vamos sim! — Chanyeol sorriu animado. — Será muito divertido senhor! — Acenou para o amigo e o observou ir longe com o cavalo.

♣ 

  
  


Oh Sehun caminhava por uma estrada de pedra repleta de mato e árvores dos dois lados, com suas botas pesadas fazendo barulho e um saquinho marrom com algumas moedas dentro em punho, que girava conforme o andar. Entrou por uma passagem na floresta e seguiu por um caminho estreito e que parecia escurecer cada vez mais a cada passo dado. Mesmo com pouca visão, logo mais a frente conseguiu enxergar um ponto branco, indicando a saída da passagem. 

Sehun andou um pouco mais por uma estradinha pedregosa e ao olhar para cima encontrou o morro, onde havia uma casinha velha e feia; com janelas quase caindo, coberta com muita hera e uma chaminé que o tempo inteiro expelia fumaça preta. Continuou seu caminho e tocou na porta da casinha várias vezes até que uma senhora corcunda de cabelos grisalhos abriu-a e o deixou entrar.

Por dentro a casa não era mais velha, e sim uma casa bonita e conservada, com vários quartos e ótima iluminação. Um quadro lhe chamou a atenção, com uma paisagem diferente que nunca havia visto na vida — e nem naquele mundo. Um céu azul, e não colorido, com pessoas vestidas de modo esquisito, bem diferentes, correndo para o mar. Quando finalmente acordou de seus devaneios acerca daquele quadro misterioso, a senhorinha corcunda apontou para a escada, pedindo para Sehun subir. 

Ao chegar no quarto, viu uma enorme mesa de madeira, com várias poções de cores diferentes em cima e diversas velas davam um ar sombrio. Olhou para o lado e um enorme caldeirão fervilhava ao canto com alguma substância que não conseguia identificar. No teto algumas pequenas telhas quebradas deixavam entrar um pouco de luz, o que só deixava aquele ambiente mais sinistro. Sehun continuou parado em frente a porta e sorriu ao avistar uma mulher de vestido vermelho justo no busto, com decote oval e babado nas mangas. Os cabelos loiros e longos desciam por seu ombro e costas, lhe dando um ar sensual. Percebeu logo a presença do príncipe parado na porta e esperou seu movimento.

— Então quer dizer que você veio? — Ela se virou para ele e sorriu. — Lorde sobretudo de Leão.

— Lorde Oh Sehun. — Falou, se aproximando da cadeira em que a mulher sentava. — Como você está, Bruxa? 

— Você sabe que eu tenho um nome. — A mulher encarou-o com seu ar sensual e deu um meio-sorriso.

— Sei sim, e por isso mesmo que te chamo de Bruxa. Esqueceu que se alguém souber quem você é estaremos acabados?

A Bruxa segurou pela gola do sobretudo de Sehun e lhe deu um beijo com certa pressão, os lábios grossos e vermelhos indo de encontro com os do rapaz o deixaram atordoado. Aquela mulher sempre sabia o que fazer e o Oh não conseguia fugir de seus encantos. Colocou as mãos em seu rosto em um gesto singelo, e afastou o ósculo com pressa, ajeitando seu sobretudo.

Um riso enviesado surgiu em seus lábios ao encarar a mulher que retocava seu batom rapidamente com um pequeno espelho que estava em cima da mesa atrás de si.

— Pois bem. Me dê a bendita grana. 

Ela o observou jogar a bolsa marrom em sua mesa, fazendo um barulho com o estrondo das moedas. Sorriu e tirou um frasco pequeno de um dos bolsos do vestido e o entregou nas mãos de Sehun, que já dava meia volta no pé da porta, mas foi impedido pela Bruxa que o segurou pela manga do sobretudo azul.

— Muito cuidado quando for usar essa poção copiadora. Um fio de cabelo ou um pedaço pequeno de pele é o suficiente. Não deixe ninguém saber que esteve aqui e só venha depois de quinze dias buscar o antídoto. Não o tenho em mãos ainda, terei que encomendar alguns ingredientes de fora.

Sehun revirou os olhos irritado, e olhou de esguelha para ela, afastando-se de forma brusca e descendo as escadas com pressa. Saiu daquela casa velha e voltou pelo mesmo caminho de antes.

Andou um pouco mais pela floresta, em meio às diversas árvores que ali se encontravam, e de longe avistou seus amigos em frente a outro casebre caindo aos pedaços. Os sete pareciam animados e se divertiam ao seu modo; brigando de dar socos um no outro, correndo desenfreados, brincando com suas facas e jogando-as no ar. Minho, o mais velho de todos, observava tudo aquilo e revirava os olhos, gritando com eles e tentando organizar aquela zona.

Sehun chegou mais perto deles e soltou um pigarro, chamando a atenção para si. 

— E aí pessoal! Estão todos prontos? — Todos olharam em sua direção e assentiram com suas cabeças, sorrindo.

— Já nascemos prontos.

♣ 

Baekhyun cavalgava à vontade, curtindo o vento bom que bagunçava seus cabelos dourados. Sorria, feliz por saber que as coisas estavam dando certo: seus pais estavam bem e saudáveis, era amado por seu povo e seria coroado rei de Rainbow em um mês. Um grandíssimo mês! Não aguentava mais de tanta ansiedade. Sentia medo, mas também estava feliz por saber que, ao menos por enquanto, poderia ser um Rei solteiro. Casar era uma das últimas coisas que queria no momento. Desfrutar da coroa por um tempo era seu maior desejo, até que resolvesse casar de vez. Estava preocupado em resolver os problemas que apareciam de vez em quando no reino e queria aumentar o poderio militar, pois não confiava em Minseok. Baekhyun sabia que ele não gostava nenhum pouco de si e com certeza tentaria fazer algo quando soubesse que governaria o reino principal. Teria que se aliar ao protetor de Prototype, Do Kyungsoo, para pelo menos se prevenir caso alguma ameaça surgisse para seu povo. 

Sabia que o reino Drawing não era tão grande quanto o seu, mas se ele se juntasse com as províncias menores, teria mais poder, e consequentemente conseguiria bater de frente contra as ameaças. Por tudo isso, Baekhyun teria que antecipar suas estratégias para manter seu reino bem protegido de todo o mal.

Parou um momento em frente a um lindo lago, pintando agora em tons de violeta. Amarrou o cavalo em uma árvore ali perto e resolveu beber um pouco da água. Baekhyun amava essa cor, era uma de suas cores preferidas. Sentou um pouco e observou a floresta, vasta e bela. Uma vista linda dos arredores era tudo o que o príncipe amava naquele lugar. Muitas árvores e flores de todas as cores, frutas e cogumelos coloridos decoravam aquele cenário, fazendo inveja a qualquer um. Seus devaneios foram cortados ao ouvir passos apressados em sua direção. Se alarmou, assustado com o barulho e levantou do chão, correndo para o cavalo que também parecia assustado com algo ao redor, tentando o tempo inteiro soltar-se das amarras. Baekhyun imediatamente tentou montar, mas ao ver quem chegava ao longe o fez desistir de sair. Era Tao, junto de Lucas, Minho, Jungwoo, Johnny e mais dois caras que ele não conhecia. Baekhyun desceu do cavalo para ir cumprimentá-los, pois eram seus conhecidos e imaginava estarem por ali para parabenizá-lo pela coroação. No entanto, assustou-se ao ver Sehun logo atrás deles a andar tão apressado quanto, com uma arma na mão apontando em direção a sua cabeça.

— Baekhyun! Você não vai fugir mais de mim! — Gritou Sehun, correndo até o príncipe.

Baekhyun assustou-se, não estava entendendo mais nada.

— O que está acontecendo? — Levantou as mãos e tentou lançar um feitiço de congelamento. — Congela! Congela!

Um raio de gelo acertou em cheio os pés de Minho e de Tao os levando ao chão, mas não interceptou os outros garotos, que ainda corriam em sua direção. Baekhyun correu. O cavalo relinchava assustado, tentando se soltar da árvore em que se encontrava preso, mas como não conseguia, ficava ainda mais nervoso. O príncipe sentiu pena do animal, mas naquele momento precisava se salvar. Não entendia o que seu primo queria o atacando daquela forma, mas não podia se deixar capturar assim tão fácil.

Ao chegar em uma parte mais sombria e desconhecida da floresta, hesitou diante da escuridão. Uma corrente acertou em cheio suas pernas, entrelaçando-as e sentiu uma ponta fincar rapidamente em sua coxa, o impedindo de prosseguir. Baekhyun deu um grito de dor e caiu de uma vez só, batendo a testa no chão duro e gritando com a queda. Sehun chegou perto do primo e mandou os amigos o segurarem. O príncipe tentou se desvencilhar de todas as formas das garras daqueles capangas, mas não obteve sucesso.

— Quanto mais você tentar fugir, será pior — Sehun falou, puxando o cabelo de Baekhyun, que era carregado por Johnny.

— O que você quer Sehun? Porque está fazendo isso comigo? Nós somos primos, somos amigos… — Baekhyun já estava sem forças para falar.

— Primos? Você acha que uma aliança de anos entre nossas famílias significa que temos o mesmo sangue? Os Byun tornaram a família secundária muito pequena, comparada as famílias protetoras de reinos. Nós deveríamos estar governando Rainbow e não vocês!!

Baekhyun não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. A família Byun era a família mais aclamada de todos os reinos e tinha uma aliança de anos com os Oh. Todos casavam entre si e alguns Oh reinaram Rainbow no passado, assim como agora a família Byun o fazia. Sehun chegou mais perto de Baekhyun e lhe deu uma coronhada com a pistola, o que o fez desmaiar.

♣ 

  
  


Baekhyun acordou em uma casa velha, úmida e sem cor. Sua visão estava turva e sentia muita dor na cabeça, com um ferimento causado pela coronhada que havia recebido. Suas mãos haviam sido amarradas, sua boca vedada e sua calça estava molhada do chão úmido. Foi aí que sentiu a fisgada na perna esquerda que também estava ferida e soltou um grito abafado, tentando não chorar. Sehun apareceu e jogou um pouco de água em seu rosto.

— Priminho… Ops. Alteza. — Ele se curvou e começou a rir. — Como bem sabe, você não deveria ter nascido, pois eu só posso ser rei depois de você! Então como não posso ser rei em meu próprio rosto, serei rei utilizando o seu!

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, finalmente acordando para as palavras que seu primo gritava. 

— O quê? — Gritou mais para si, tremendo de raiva.

— É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Serei coroado rei em seu lugar! Com o seu rosto! 

Sehun saiu e voltou com um copo na mão. Baekhyun estava assustado demais com tudo aquilo. Como Sehun seria ele? Como ele seria coroado em seu lugar? Não conseguia entender nada daquilo e sentia-se confuso demais. Seu primo não parava de rir, uma risada maléfica, que ele nunca havia visto, e isso o deixava cada vez mais amedrontado. Suas mãos estavam amarradas e ele não conseguia soltar nenhuma magia, se tivesse o poder de lançar um feitiço de esquecimento tudo voltaria ao normal, se pegou a pensar no porque não foi atrás de aprender algum feitiço dessa natureza. 

Com a vista um pouco turva, conseguiu ver seu primo beber devagar um líquido vermelho esquisito e, minutos depois, começar a passar mal.

— Espero que isso funcione. — Sehun falou, tossindo e cuspindo no chão. 

Baekhyun tentou abrir mais os olhos e assustou-se ao ver o primo se contorcer em sua frente, como se estivesse se transformando em algo grotesco. Não estava entendendo nada e só queria que alguém lhe dissesse que tudo não passava de um sonho. Sehun caiu no chão, gritando e tossindo mais ainda. Baekhyun queria gritar e fugir, mas sabia que sua voz não seria ouvida por ninguém.

E então aconteceu. 

Sehun levantou e olhou para o primo a sua frente, rindo. Dessa vez não era mais o príncipe Sehun que ali estava, e sim o príncipe Baekhyun. Sim, Sehun se transformara em uma cópia do príncipe Baekhyun, e gargalhava de felicidade.

— Mandei prepararem uma roupa igual a sua para não desconfiarem de nada. — Sehun se agachou perto do príncipe e segurou em seu queixo. — Agora você vai apodrecer aqui, e seus pais serão presos na masmorra. — falou entredentes.

Seus capangas chegaram e olharam de Sehun para Baekhyun, de Baekhyun para Sehun e começaram a rir com a semelhança dos dois. Sehun vestiu os trajes idênticos aos que Baekhyun usava e festejou um pouco com os amigos dentro daquela casa inóspita. 

— Vida longa ao rei! — Eles gritaram, enquanto riam e bebiam.

Baekhyun chorou de desespero, tentando buscar esperanças onde não havia nenhuma. Sehun e seus capangas saíram daquele quarto imundo e o deixaram lá a sós, chorando sozinho e conformando-se com sua desgraça.


	2. Pink

**Colors That You Have**

**Pink**

**Seul, 2019.**

Kyungsoo estava impaciente. Depois de tanto andar parou em frente a universidade e verificou a hora em seu celular, já passava das seis horas e só queria ir embora. Tinha tanta coisa pra fazer que nem sabia por onde começar.

Olhou para trás e chamou seus amigos impaciente.

— Vamos, Chanyeol! Vamos, Junmyeon! Vamos, Sehun! Quero chegar em casa logo e começar a pintar!

— Kyungsoo, calma! Nós precisamos ir para uma festa agora de noite. Você vai com a gente, né?

— De novo não, Sehun!

— De novo sim!

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, bufando. Não podia acreditar que seus amigos o arrastariam para mais uma festa. Era o último dia de aula e todos queriam aproveitar as férias que eram mais que merecidas. Cada um se esforçou do seu jeito e precisava de uma noite de diversão. Mas, para Kyungsoo era um saco ter que ir para uma festa, sabendo que não conseguiria andar naquele aperto e teria que ver um bando de jovens bebendo até cair, beijando sem parar e outras coisas que não deveria nem mencionar. Se sentia sufocado só de pensar e a única coisa que queria era poder ir pra sua casa, ver algum filme e desenhar mais tarde.

Sehun correu em direção ao amigo e lhe deu um abraço, não iria desistir de arrastar o amigo para a festa assim tão fácil. 

— Anda Kyungsoo, vamos lá! — Disse, fazendo um biquinho em súplica. — Vai ser divertido! Você sabe que faz um tempo que a turma toda não sai. É a nossa chance...

Kyungsoo suspirou, deslizando a mão direita pelos cabelos do amigo, bagunçando-os. Sehun continuou a fingir que estava emburrado e tentava fazer sua melhor carinha de cachorrinho pidão.

— Ai ai… Sei não… — Quis ficar bravo, mas achou melhor sossegar e deu um leve sorriso. — O professor passou uma tarefa de férias e eu aceitei. Vale ponto na próxima prova e o desenho pode ser exposto na próxima exposição do museu da cidade. É uma oportunidade de ter algo meu pendurado em algum lugar. — Explicou. — Por isso queria ir logo pra casa e praticar.

— O quê? Você não deveria ter aceitado Soo!

— Mas eu me interessei né? E é importante para minha carreira… Sabe como é. — Sehun se separou do amigo com uma carranca, mas deu de ombros, afinal não podia levar o amigo para a festa obrigado.

Chanyeol e Junmyeon se aproximaram aos berros e risadas. Assustando um pouco Sehun e Kyungsoo, que se perguntou o que era tão engraçado para aqueles dois rirem tanto.

— Estão rindo do quê? — Kyungsoo indagou.

— De uns malucos que estavam contando piadas lá atrás. — Chanyeol disse, olhando para o amigo e rindo.

— É! Vocês precisavam ver! Estão até filmando.

— Alguns caras já estão bêbados e a gente nem chegou ainda na festa. — Chanyeol explicou.

Kyungsoo não entendeu bem, apenas riu um pouco e se manteve calado. Não era muito por dentro das coisas que a maioria dos alunos costumavam fazer na faculdade. Sehun já riu igual uma criança e continuou comentando sobre o assunto com os outros dois.

— Mas e ai? O que estão tramando? — Após falar e rir, Chanyeol perguntou.

— Quero que o Kyungsoo vá para a festa com a gente, mas ele aceitou fazer a tarefa de férias que o professor Leeteuk passou.

Chanyeol e Junmyeon se olharam e começaram a rir mais ainda. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, fechando a cara. Seus amigos não prestavam mesmo, eram os mais loucos e ainda adoravam zombar de si.

— Kyungsoo, querido. — Chanyeol disse, chegando perto dele. — Como você aceitou isso? Leeteuk adora explorar os alunos durante as férias.

— Eu me interessei pelo tema e vai me trazer visibilidade! Parem de ser tão chatos!

— Qual o tema? — Junmyeon perguntou, se manifestando.

— Ele quer que os alunos façam um desenho de alguém que nunca vimos antes, alguém que talvez tenhamos visto só em nossos sonhos e quando as aulas retornarem teremos que apresentar o desenho pronto. — Explicou. — Fora que tenho a oportunidade de expor no museu!

— Nossa! Que interessante! — Gritou Junmyeon, animado.

— Nossa que chato! — Chanyeol e Sehun gritaram em uníssono.

— Vocês são uns idiotas.

— Somos. E você nos ama mesmo assim! Dois beijos. — Sehun disse, soltando um beijo para Kyungsoo, e dando uma piscadela de lado, o que deixou o amigo mais emburrado ainda.

— Vamos focar aqui. — Chanyeol começou, chegando perto dos garotos, que se juntaram em uma roda e se atentaram ao que ele iria dizer. 

— Sabemos que você tem esse projeto, mas uma noite numa festa não vai atrapalhar seu trabalho. Temos o mês inteiro para aproveitar e você ainda terá tempo.

— É verdade! Eu disse isso pra esse chato! — Sehun exclamou.

— Mas… — Tentou protestar.

— Sem mas! Vamos logo. — Chanyeol deu o ultimato.

Antes que eles pudessem sair da Universidade, Kim Jongin e Bae Joohyun correram juntos até o grupo que já seguia para a festa.

— Ei! Espera a gente! — gritou Jongin, de longe.

— Vocês precisam esperar por nós seus trastes! — Bae Joohyun gritou, tentando alcançar os garotos.

— Vocês são muito lerdos! Vamos logo. — Sehun respondeu, gesticulando com as mãos e os chamando apressado.

Juntaram-se aos outros e finalmente puderam andar lado-a-lado até a tal festa. Com uma caminhada de mais ou menos três quarteirões se aproximaram da festa e ao longe já podiam ouvir o som alto e os gritos de alguns alunos. Era uma calourada dos estudantes do curso de Artes, e os alunos comemoravam as férias tão merecidas. Alguns alunos de outros cursos também haviam sido chamados, como Bae Joohyun que cursava Física e Jongin que cursava Psicologia. Os dois eram bem populares pela Universidade e não era segredo para ninguém que eles precisavam marcar presença naquela festa e em praticamente todas as outras que pudessem acontecer pela Universidade.

Kyungsoo era o único entediado com tudo aquilo. Seu amor pela arte, por desenhar, era grande ao ponto de deixar de curtir muitas coisas só para ficar em seu quarto desenhando, revisando cores, paisagens e esboços. Não curtia tanto festas e baladas, quando queria sair com os amigos preferia a calmaria de alguns bares ou cafeterias pela cidade, com cadeiras confortáveis de preferência e que não tivessem música tão alta, assim poderia se concentrar em seus desenhos ou conversar com seus amigos.

Falando neles. Chanyeol, Junmyeon e Sehun eram da mesma sala e os quatro eram inseparáveis. Moravam no mesmo apartamento e dividiam as contas. Cada um trabalhava em algum canto por meio período e também recebiam algum dinheiro de suas famílias. Todos eram do interior e um apartamento grande custava caro na cidade. Junmyeon e Chanyeol trabalhavam juntos por três dias da semana em um restaurante como garçons à tarde. Sehun trabalhava em uma Hamburgueria da cidade também pela parte da tarde e Kyungsoo havia conseguido um emprego na Universidade, no setor de estágios. Fazia o encaminhamento dos alunos para empregos de meio período e estágios em suas áreas. Fora isso era um faz tudo do setor, sempre ajudando com uma coisa ou outra. Esse estágio era bom, pois foi com ele que seus amigos conseguiram um emprego que se ajustasse com seus horários no curso. Jongin e Bae Joohyun chegaram depois na turma, ficaram amigos muito rápido dos garotos e quando menos se esperou, Jongin começou a namorar Chanyeol e Bae Joohyun, Junmyeon. Eles formavam belos casais e Sehun os zoava por isso, porque para o rapaz, ser solteiro era a melhor coisa do mundo e ele adorava ficar com várias pessoas. Já Kyungsoo não namorava ninguém e nem pensava muito nesse assunto. Não era o tipo de pessoa que se sentia à vontade beijando várias bocas por aí, gostava de conversar e se divertir entre os amigos. Havia beijado poucas pessoas na vida e nem se arrependia disso, apesar de já ter seus 23 anos e já está perto de se formar. Beijos e sexo eram coisas um pouco esquisitas em sua cabeça e nada disso havia despertado o seu interesse, deixava isso para os amigos.

Finalmente entraram na casa e quase não conseguiam andar com a quantidade de pessoas naquela festa. Kyungsoo já se sentia sufocado com aquela música alta, a galera pulando e bebendo. Algumas já haviam tirado a roupa de tão loucas que estavam e Soo sentia-se um pouco assustado com aquilo. Festas definitivamente não eram a sua praia.

Trataram logo de ir atrás de alguma bebida e se acomodaram em umas cadeiras ali pela sala. Muita gente gritava e o som alto dificultava bastante que falassem, então beberam cerveja por um tempo em silêncio e observaram a movimentação de pessoas. Com o tempo, o tédio os começava a encher cada um. Sehun deu sinal de que sairia e deixou todos a sós. Não conseguiria curtir a festa e beijar bocas se continuasse sentado ali. Depois foi a vez de Junmyeon e Joohyun saírem. Ficaram somente Kyungsoo, Jongin e Chanyeol e o pobre coitado teve que aguentar ver os dois aos beijos desesperados e não pirar de vez.

Um bom tempo, os dois finalmente decidiram sair das cadeiras e Kyungsoo se viu sozinho. Por um momento achou melhor, gostava de ficar só e não via problemas com isso. Era melhor do que ver os amigos se atracando em sua frente. No entanto, depois de algumas muitas cervejas, de uma certa forma sentia-se apavorado. Esperava que ninguém aparecesse puxando assunto, pois não saberia o que fazer ou como lidar com a situação. Continuou a beber e beber, e quando percebeu já estava mais bêbado que alguns naquela festa, e olha que não costumava beber assim. 

Tentou levantar e ir atrás de água, mas no meio do caminho tropeçou em tantas pessoas que nem percebeu. Algumas entenderam que o rapaz estava bêbado, mas outros não conseguiram entender e quiseram brigar com o pobre coitado. Sua sorte foi que ninguém concretizava a briga e apenas o deixava passar para onde quer que ele fosse. Kyungsoo andava entre trancos e barrancos e não sabia bem aonde ia chegar. Quando cansou de tanto rodar, caiu sentado em algum canto e adormeceu.

De repente estava sonhando.

Se viu na festa, andando pela casa sem rumo, até que encontrava ele, o cara que aparecia em seus sonhos já fazia um bom tempo. Sonhava com essa pessoa e ficava encucado, sem conseguir entender porque esse homem misterioso estava lá, até em seus sonhos mais simples. Sempre o via em algum lugar em pé, sorrindo e o chamando para ver algo que Kyungsoo nunca descobriu pois, quando chegava perto, o homem sumia, deixando-o com mais dúvidas ainda. Seus cabelos eram bonitos e dourados e trajava roupas antigas, como se fosse de outra época que não sabia identificar. Um sobretudo verde, enorme, com vários botões e detalhes em dourado. Uma camiseta branca com babados na manga, uma calça social azul e sapatos pretos. Seu rosto era belo e jovial, e seu sorriso enviesado e quadrado deixavam o coração de Do acelerado. Sua boca carnuda e bonita podiam hipnotizar qualquer um, e seus olhos eram de um castanho profundo. Era a pessoa mais linda que já havia visto, e ele aparecia quase em todos os seus sonhos de formas diferentes. Às vezes ele parecia um ser fantasioso, como se fosse um desenho, outras vezes parecia ser humano. Kyungsoo definitivamente não sabia o que aquele cara misterioso queria, e ficava se perguntando em todas as vezes, o que aquilo significava. Não lembrava de ter sonhado por tanto tempo com alguém assim, mas já não conseguia esquecer seu rosto. Tentou procurá-lo pelas ruas de Seul em algumas ocasiões. Pela Universidade, saber se ele poderia ser algum dos estudantes, mas tudo foi em vão. Talvez fosse alguém da sua cabeça mesmo.

Kyungsoo levantou do chão e o seguiu em meio a tantas pessoas que pareciam alheias ao redor. O homem misterioso andou um pouco mais a frente e parou, encarando o Do e o chamando com um sorriso. Seguiu-o pela casa inteira praticamente, e quando chegaram ao jardim, o homem misterioso parou por alguns segundos e se manteve cabisbaixo. Kyungsoo chegou cada vez mais perto e ousou tocar em seu ombro. O homem assustou-se e virou, encarando-o com os olhos vermelhos, como se houvesse chorado por um bom tempo. Soo não entendia. Porque ele chorava? O que queria ali? Tentou chegar mais perto e fazer contato. As lágrimas caíam de seus olhos e manchavam sua camisa branca. Seu coração batia descompassado, mas já estava perto o suficiente para tocar em seu rosto. Levou a destra para limpar as lágrimas, e no entanto, viu sua mão atravessar a cabeça do homem. Ele começou a sumir aos poucos, deixando Kyungsoo desesperado, em uma tentativa de segurá-lo em vão.

O homem sumiu, se desintegrou naquele jardim, em meio àquelas pessoas alheias a tudo a sua volta. E Kyungsoo já não sabia o que fazer. Caiu ao chão e ali adormeceu sozinho.

**♣**

— Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!

— Acorda Kyungsoo!!

— Levanta, dorminhoco!!

Vozes gritavam, chamando-o e o Do não conseguia assimilar de quem eram essas vozes. Ficou ainda um bom tempo ouvindo os gritos, confuso com todo o barulho que estavam fazendo em seu ouvido. Quando sentiu ser sacudido, deu um espasmo e finalmente acordou, olhando assustado para cima, sem saber onde havia se enfiado. Seus amigos olhavam-no com semblantes esquisitos e preocupados.

— Meu Deus Kyungsoo! Pensamos que você não acordaria nunca! — Disse Sehun, agoniado.

Levantaram o rapaz com certa dificuldade. Kyungsoo ainda deu um impulso para tentar levantar sozinho, mas estava tonto demais e quase escorregou novamente. Sehun riu um pouco do estado do amigo e quase recebeu um beliscão raivoso. Quando já estava mais equilibrado, seguiu para a rua com seus amigos, sendo segurado por Chanyeol. A festa já havia acabado praticamente e todos já se encontravam um bocado bêbados para ter consciência de qualquer coisa.

— Vamos chamar um táxi. — Jongin sugeriu.

— Com que dinheiro? Estamos com pouco dinheiro, esqueceu? — Chanyeol disse, preocupado.

— Kyungsoo não deveria ter bebido tanto, ele nem consegue andar direito. — Junmyeon reclamou.

— Parem de falar besteiras! Eu tô com dinheiro e posso chamar um táxi para vocês. Depois a gente se acerta. — Jongin disse, chegando perto de Chanyeol e ajudando a segurar Kyungsoo, que estava mais morto que defunto naquela rua com pouca iluminação.

— Você sabe que não gosto que fique me pagando as coisas. — Chanyeol falou, emburrado.

— Mas não é só para você, é para todos nós. Precisamos chegar em casa e não podemos dirigir. Já chamei dois táxis, vamos pro apartamento.

Chanyeol chegou perto do namorado e segurou sua mão, não queria começar uma briga ali e decidiu ficar na sua. A melhor decisão era chegarem em casa o mais rápido possível mesmo.

Em pouco tempo já estavam no apartamento que os rapazes moravam. Colocaram um Kyungsoo bêbado na cama com muito esforço e depois cada um seguiu para seus quartos. Precisavam descansar da noite alta que tiveram. Chanyeol e Jongin entraram no quarto, jogaram seus sapatos em qualquer quanto e se jogaram na cama, dormindo rapidamente, estavam tão cansados que não conseguiriam fazer nada além de só dormir. Junmyeon e Bae Joohyun também estavam jogados na cama, mortos de cansados depois daquela festa, mas ainda tomaram um banho quente para descansar mais o corpo. Sehun ainda também tomou um bom banho, e se jogou na cama. Ele era sempre o mais disposto para tudo, havia ficado com umas cinco pessoas só naquela breve noite, enquanto zoava os amigos que namoravam e se prendiam em um relacionamento. Ter um compromisso não era a sua praia e preferia sua boa e velha vida de solteiro. Deu um sorriso de vitória pela noite ter sido boa e logo adormeceu do cansaço.

Kyungsoo também dormia feito pedra e só acordou horas depois com uma baita ressaca. Levantou com a cabeça girando, sentindo-se enjoado e desidratado. Olhou para o espelho do guarda-roupa a sua frente e estava um horror, os cabelos desgrenhados e a roupa suja. Não lembrava de ter se sujado. Levantou com dificuldade e quebrou a cabeça para lembrar-se de alguma coisa da noite anterior, mas em sua mente só vinha o rosto do rapaz misterioso. Tomou um banho demorado, arrumou-se e seguiu para a cozinha, precisava comer alguma coisa e beber bastante água.

Enquanto seguia para a cozinha, escutou as risadas de seus amigos que pareciam animados naquela manhã de sábado.

— Olha ele! Finalmente acordou! — Disse Sehun, comendo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Ele era sempre o mais barulhento.

— Pensamos que você nunca ia acordar. — Bae Joohyun disse, sorridente.

Kyungsoo passou os dedos pela cabeça que ainda doía e sentou-se a mesa, com o olhar vago. 

— Tô com uma enorme dor de cabeça. — reclamou. — Que saco! Nunca mais eu bebo na minha vida! — Murchou na cadeira, desanimado.

Chanyeol lhe entregou um copo de água e um remédio. 

— Toma, eu sabia que você ia ficar assim, então já preparei o remédio. Não esquece de comer bem e beber bastante água.

Kyungsoo fez um bico emburrado e pegou o bendito remédio. — Espero que esse funcione, o da última vez não melhorou em nada minha dor de cabeça.

— Esse é mais forte. Vai dar certo. — Chanyeol disse tentando animar o amigo.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu, engolindo o remédio e bebendo a água.

— Agora vê se come garoto. — Joohyun disse, empurrando o prato com o bolo de chocolate para ele.

Kyungsoo olhou um pouco desanimado para aquilo e já sentiu o enjoo vir com tudo. Negou com a cabeça e levantou para pegar mais água e pegar qualquer outra coisa para comer.

Sehun se inclinou na mesa, pegando mais um pedaço de bolo e falou: — E ai? Quem vai querer ir pra outra festinha hoje de novo?

O olhar julgador de todos caiu sobre o rapaz, que não entendeu, sentia-se injustiçado naquele meio por ser o único festeiro.

— O quê?

— Não eu to muito cansado!

— Não mesmo!

Cada um reclamou do seu jeito, a animação para festas naquele dia era zero. Não era todo mundo que tinha a disposição de Oh Sehun.

Sehun levantou da cadeira e cruzou os braços. 

— Vocês não vão mas eu vou! — exclamou, saindo da cozinha às pressas.

— Quer apostar como daqui a pouco ele volta? — Jongin falou, rindo alto.

— Hahaha! Dá para contar nos dedos. — respondeu Junmyeon, com ironia.

— Vamos todos juntos. — falou Chanyeol, segurando o riso.

Animaram-se e começaram a contar baixinho.

— 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…

— Pessoal!! — Voltou com a cara mais lavada possível. — Podemos ver um filme de terror mais tarde! O que acham?

A gargalhada foi geral. Chanyeol faltou cair no chão e se debater. Jongin batia na mesa e chorava de tanto rir. Até Kyungsoo riu um pouco enquanto esperava seu chá ficar pronto.

— Eu sabia!

— Nunca falha!

— Jongin eu sou teu fã cara!

Sehun franziu a testa, confuso. 

— Do que vocês estão falando?

— De nada Sehun. De nada. — Kyungsoo disse, rindo e voltando a sentar na mesa, com seu copo de chá.

Depois do almoço e de descansarem mais um pouco, ficaram conversando sobre a festa na sala e quando escureceu resolveram colocar o filme de terror para ver. Sehun foi o primeiro a dizer que não tinha medo de filmes de terror e também o primeiro a ficar com medo e esconder o rosto quando os fantasmas davam seus sustos.

Passaram ainda a noite a contar mais histórias de terror e a rir à beça. Kyungsoo observava essas coisas mais na sua e sentia-se bem, adorava seus amigos e faria de tudo para deixá-los confortáveis e felizes.


	3. Brown

**Colors That You Have**

**Brown**

**Rainbow, ano 12.**

Chanyeol sentia-se confuso e desconfiado. Seu príncipe e melhor amigo, Baekhyun, andava muito esquisito. Fazia praticamente quinze dias que ele agia de uma forma diferente, tratava a todos com certa arrogância e não passava mais as tardes conversando com seus amigos. A única coisa que o viam fazer era se preparar para a coroação, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Passava o dia inteiro resmungando que nada estava do jeito que ele queria e tratava mal os serviçais. Seu tratamento com os pais também não era dos melhores. Não respeitava a todos como antes e o Rei já se via à flor da pele com o comportamento estranho do filho. Chanyeol não conseguia entender e nas vezes que o questionou, ouviu-o dizer que era apenas estresse por causa da coroação, pois estava ansioso e por isso não precisava preocupar-se.

Havia dias em que ele queria mudar a cor das roupas dos serviçais, dizendo não gostar de violeta e nem de vermelho e afirmando não querer ver ninguém com essa tonalidade por aí, o que fez algumas pessoas acharem aquele comportamento esquisito. Todos no reino sabiam que o príncipe adorava o violeta e o vermelho e odiar essas duas cores assim em tão pouco tempo não fazia muito sentido. Para Chanyeol esse não parecia com o comportamento do seu melhor amigo. Havia momentos de raiva, com certeza, mas nada comparado ao Baekhyun de agora que parecia entediado e emburrado com tudo o tempo inteiro, passando o dia enfurnado em seu escritório, como se estivesse tramando algo. 

Em um belo dia, quando Baek decidiu sair do castelo, Chanyeol tentou segui-lo, mas foi tudo em vão quando o príncipe sumiu floresta adentro e não conseguiu extrair nada. Chanyeol também sentiu falta do primo Oh Sehun naqueles dias. O rapaz havia sumido sem avisar. Segundo o próprio Baekhyun, Sehun havia feito uma viagem importante a negócios e não voltaria tão cedo.

Os dias seguiram e ficava cada vez mais difícil conviver com o Príncipe Byun. Chanyeol desistiu e decidiu se afastar quando levou uma bronca por usar uma roupa que aos olhos de Baekhyun, ofuscava sua beleza real. Os dois amigos brigaram feio e o Park só constatou o óbvio, aquele não era o seu melhor amigo, definitivamente não era.

♣ 

Naquela linda manhã de sol, Chanyeol mantinha sua atenção em um livro de romance que havia pegado na biblioteca do castelo há alguns dias. Ao menos se concentrar em algo que não fosse o estresse que o príncipe causava estava ajudando. Seu quarto era espaçoso e bonito, uma cama de casal aconchegante, uma escrivaninha em que podia se arrumar, alguns livros e desenhos que guardava ficavam em um armário no canto esquerdo, no canto direito, guardava suas espadas e seu arco, com algumas flechas novas e outras já meio gastas. Sentado em sua poltrona ao lado da cama, gargalhava de uma cena engraçada no parágrafo em que se encontrava, mas acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir um barulho de pedras em sua janela. Inclinou o corpo na mesma hora, mas os barulhos cessaram, fazendo o Park voltar para sua leitura. 

— Fiu! Fiu-fiu! — Escutou um assobio ao longe.

Chanyeol assustou-se com o barulho, percebendo que vinha pela janela de seu quarto e ficava mais alto. Fechou o livro e levantou da cama com cautela. Pelo visto alguém queria muito falar consigo e não sairia dali até conseguir. Abriu a janela devagar e ao inclinar-se observou que era Kim Jongin que estava lá embaixo, acenando para si. Deu um sorriso acenando de volta e correu até o espelho para se certificar de que seu cabelo estava arrumado e suas roupas não estavam amassadas. Saiu do quarto às pressas, desceu as escadas e andou pelo corredor com o coração à mil. Rodeou todo o castelo e parou para respirar quando o viu encostado na parede embaixo de sua janela. Jongin era muito charmoso, tinha um sorriso lindo e uma pele bronzeada que fazia qualquer um suspirar. Usava um robe preto com detalhes em vermelho. Lindo, simplesmente lindo. Chanyeol suspirou ao vê-lo encarando-o com um meio sorriso. Correu e lhe deu um abraço apertado, sentindo que o coração dele pulsava tanto quanto o seu.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido.

— Queria te ver Chanyeol…

— Vamos para outro lugar, aqui não é seguro. — Chanyeol disse, olhando em todas as direções, não queria que ninguém descobrisse por enquanto que era íntimo de Kim Jongin.

— Vamos.

Os dois seguiram para a floresta densa, árvores de todos os tamanhos e folhas pelo chão decoravam aquele cenário. Jongin ousou chegar perto e segurou na mão de Chanyeol, que corou com o gesto, entrelaçando seus dedos e fazendo um carinho de leve na mão alheia. Ao saírem de perto das árvores, encontraram um campo verde, rodeado de flores coloridas e resolveram ficar por ali. Ao final do campo havia um tronco de madeira que ficava por ali desde que fora derrubado alguns dias atrás. Era um local bonito e tranquilo para conversarem. Sentaram-se e se abraçaram novamente. Jongin depositou um beijo no ombro alheio, que se contraiu com um arrepio. As coisas entre esses dois ousavam esquentar, mas Chanyeol não podia aceitar, estava chateado. 

Afastou-se do mais novo e deu um empurrão de leve nele. Jongin arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o gesto.

— O que você esteve fazendo todo esse tempo hein? Te esperei todos os dias e você não me deu um sinal...

Jongin abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado demais para encarar Chanyeol.

— Eu… Estava fazendo um trabalho importante…

— Jongin, o que tá acontecendo? Você tá muito estranho... — Chanyeol disse, encarando-o desconfiado.

Jongin não sabia o que fazer, gostava de Chanyeol e sabia que era recíproco, os dois se conheciam há muito tempo e tinham uma boa relação, no entanto, era amigo do príncipe Oh Sehun e não pôde negar quando ele pediu ajuda na captura do Príncipe Byun. Sentia-se mal porque Baekhyun era o melhor amigo do Park, mas vivia um grande dilema. Pensou em negar quando foi chamado, mas sua família dependia da família Oh por todas as dívidas que seu pai fez com jogos de azar. Se negasse ajuda sabia que todo o dinheiro que a família Oh vinha dando aos seus pais seria cortado e teriam que viver na miséria. Suas atitudes não eram justificáveis, sabia disso, mas se via desesperado e só conseguiu se agarrar ao que lhe era mais fácil naquele momento.

— Não está acontecendo nada. — disse, tentando ser firme.

Chanyeol não se deu por vencido, sabia que o Kim escondia algo. O encarou com o semblante sério, os dentes firmes e os braços cruzados.

— Pode contar tudo, ou eu não sairei daqui. E nem você pois não deixarei. 

Jongin soltou o ar de forma irônica, com um risinho de canto de boca.

— Como se você pudesse me parar. — disse.

— Me conhece há tantos anos mas parece que não sabe nada sobre mim Kim Jongin. — Em um movimento rápido Chanyeol apontou as mãos para os braços de Jongin, que imediatamente uniram-se para trás sem que ele pudesse fazer nada, cordas de cipó surgiram do tronco da árvore lentamente e prenderam os pulsos do menor, deixando-o embasbacado com a força exercida.

— O que significa isso? — indagou, tentando se desvencilhar das amarras desesperadamente.

Chanyeol chegou perto de Jongin e levou os dedos a seu queixo, encarando-o sério.

— Significa que você terá que falar o que está acontecendo, ou ficará preso aí até amanhã.

Jongin suspirou fundo. Sabia que Chanyeol era forte, mas não ao ponto de conseguir prendê-lo daquela forma. Havia subestimado aquele cara. Fechou os olhos, sabendo que assim que contasse tudo, estaria acabado. Suspirou fundo, abriu a boca e contou desde o começo, quando Sehun reuniu a todos e falou todo seu plano mirabolante e o queria para o futuro. Contou sobre a guerra que queria começar com os Protetores dos Reinos que ele não gostava, e que queria destruir a todos que ele considerava inferiores. 

Quando terminou, percebeu o quanto Chanyeol havia se assustado com aquela história.

— Meu Deus que absurdo! — gritou, incrédulo. — E como assim ele conseguiu a ajuda de uma Bruxa? É muito esquisito, não tinha mais ouvido falar sobre bruxas agindo em Rainbow.

— Pois é… O Sehun raptou o Príncipe Byun e o deixou prisioneiro em uma casa abandonada no meio da floresta.

— Então… — Chanyeol não conseguia nem pensar direito, precisava assimilar as coisas. — Então… Quem que está no lugar dele? — Chanyeol apontou em direção ao castelo, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. — Aquele que está lá parece o Baekhyun!

— Aquele não é o Príncipe Baek… — Jongin abaixou a cabeça, sentindo que poderia morrer ali.

— Quem é então?

— Sehun tomou seu lugar...

— O quê? Como assim?

— Eu te falei que ele tem uma Bruxa. Sehun usou uma poção copiadora...

Chanyeol bufou, levantando-se do tronco totalmente fora de si, as lágrimas caindo cada vez mais e molhando seu rosto. Não podia ser real, não podia ser real. Seu melhor amigo e futuro herdeiro de Rainbow corria perigo todo esse tempo e o Park não sabia nem se estaria vivo ainda.

— Então aquele Príncipe que será coroado o Rei daqui a alguns dias é o Sehun?? 

— Sim… Agora você entendeu o que eu falei?

Chanyeol respirou fundo levantou do tronco, correndo com pressa e caindo em cima das folhas logo mais a frente. Olhou para o chão, a vista já embaçada. Tocou nas folhas secas e as esmagou com as mãos, sentindo a textura fina se desfazer por entre os dedos. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e deu um grito agudo. Enfiou a cara na terra e puxou mais folhas, esmagando-as com raiva e tristeza. Sua roupa já deveria ter ficado suja naquele barro misturado com folhagem, mas aquilo nem passava por sua cabeça. Onde estava seu amigo? O que fizeram com ele? Essas eram as perguntas que fazia para si mesmo.

Baekhyun era a escolha perfeita para o Reino, sempre foi. Alterar isso podia ser um erro terrível. O que Sehun tramava ia contra as regras de equilíbrio daquele mundo e traria enormes consequências no futuro.

— Chanyeol… Chanyeol. — chamou Jongin, preocupado. — Chanyeol, acorda! Você precisa me soltar daqui!

Chanyeol limpou os olhos com os dedos sujos, e olhou com uma expressão de raiva para Jongin. 

— Você! — gritou, vendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos. — Nunca mais olhe na minha cara! Não quero te ver nem pintado de ouro!

Levantou do chão com dificuldade, quase caindo novamente. Jongin o olhava com preocupação e medo de que tudo estivesse acabado mesmo entre eles.

— Ei Chanyeol! Me solta antes! Por favor… — suplicou.

Chanyeol ficou parado um momento, pensando se deveria libertá-lo ou deixá-lo naquela floresta para morrer de frio. No fim das contas apenas deu meia-volta e de longe, apontou para os cipós, fazendo-os cederem de volta para o tronco da árvore. Jongin observou ao longe o movimento e assim que se viu livre tentou correr para falar com Chanyeol, mas foi em vão, ele já ia longe.

O Park passou a noite aos soluços, com muita raiva de todos, mas principalmente raiva de Jongin. Não poderia imaginar que ele estaria envolvido com essa Revolução para acabar com o Príncipe Baekhyun. Conhecia Kim Jongin desde que eram crianças, cresceram juntos e com o tempo sentiram que se gostavam, o que fez surgir a semente do amor. Chanyeol, inocente como era, tinha esperanças de poderem ficar juntos, mas sabia que do jeito que as coisas andavam era impossível. Entretanto, não se calaria, não seria um covarde. No dia seguinte faria de tudo para achar Baekhyun e resgatá-lo. 

♣ 

Baekhyun nem sabia a quantos dias estava preso naquele lugar imundo. Continuava vedado e com as mãos amarradas, que doíam bastante por sinal. Às vezes o colocavam em uma cadeira dura e o deixavam amarrado a ela, outras ficava preso no canto do que parecia ser um quarto úmido e pequeno. O mais difícil de aguentar era o cheiro peculiar daquele ambiente. Um cheiro de terra denso, misturado com cheiro de animal morto, sendo levado pelo pouco vento até suas narinas, causando-lhe um mal estar que não acabava mais, várias vezes vomitou e teve que se contentar em ficar por algumas horas ao lado da sujeira, até que alguém viesse e limpasse tudo. Duas vezes ao dia apareciam para lhe dar água e comida, e a pessoa nada dizia, indo embora rapidamente. As esperanças de sair vivo dali pouco a pouco iam se esgotando e Baek não sabia se aguentaria mais tempo preso daquela forma. 

Com dificuldade Baek encostou a cabeça na parede e lutou para que o sono chegasse, queria esquecer tudo, esquecer que suas costas doíam, que estava preso, que não seria coroado Rei e que provavelmente não sairia dali.

♣ 

Chanyeol acordou cedo naquele dia. Já havia se decidido, faria de tudo para resgatar seu melhor amigo e quem tentasse impedi-lo morreria. Vestiu um robe preto, um manto com capuz e guardou uma espada ao lado caso precisasse. Teria que ser o mais discreto possível se quisesse passar o dia todo procurando por seu amigo. Não teria pena de ninguém e quem ficasse contra o verdadeiro Príncipe, não receberia misericórdia; mesmo que fosse Kim Jongin.

Saiu discretamente pela parte de trás do castelo e correu floresta adentro. Quando já estava em uma altura um pouco mais segura, relaxou seus músculos que estavam tensos de preocupação. Parou em uma árvore e bebeu um pouco de água, sentindo ao longe os passos ligeiros de alguém e voltou a ficar tenso. Alguém já devia o estar seguindo a um bom tempo. Escondeu-se na árvore e olhou para trás rapidamente, vendo que a outra pessoa tentava se esconder. Por sua silhueta esguia percebeu que era alguém um pouco menor e talvez fosse algum morador da região apenas. Chanyeol continuou a andar sem dar muita trela. A cada passo dado ouvia o barulho de passos que se aproximavam mais e mais. Quando já estava mais adentro da floresta e em um lugar seguro, virou-se e cruzou os braços, esperando com a pessoa finalmente aparecer. 

Não demorou muito e o homem esguio se manifestou saindo de uma das árvores. Chanyeol balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sabia que era você. O que faz aqui? 

Jongin se aproximou mais e retirou o capuz, olhando com certo constrangimento para o maior.

— O que vim fazer? Te ajudar claro!

Chanyeol cruzou mais os braços e encarou Jongin com o rosto em brasa.

— Não acredito em você. — disse, virando-se e fingindo não se importar.

— Espera Chanyeol. — Jongin andou rápido e o segurou de modo brusco, Chanyeol tentou se soltar, mas o Kim foi mais rápido e o virou, aproximando-se mais e depositando a mão em sua cintura, trazendo-o mais para perto e mantendo seu olhar firme ao encarar o maior. — Eu quero ajudar. Não posso viver com essa culpa para sempre... eu… não quero que o reino seja destruído… e…

Chanyeol sentiu o ar sair de seus pulmões. Não gostava daquela aproximação, não gostava.

— E..? — indagou, mantendo os olhos bem abertos, esperando a resposta com o coração à mil.

— Não quero… Nada. — Jongin abaixou o olhar e afastou-se.

— Ok. — Chanyeol disse em um fio de voz, sentindo a frustração tomar conta de si.

— Vamos, eu sei onde ele está. — Jongin disse, chamando-o.

Fizeram um longo caminho em silêncio pela floresta. Chanyeol queria observar tudo ao redor e qualquer movimento era motivo de desconfiança. Jongin desejava consertar as coisas com o Park, mas naquele momento precisava se redimir de alguma forma. O que fez ao ajudar Oh Sehun era algo de que se arrependia profundamente e precisava provar que queria o melhor para o Reino, mesmo que tudo custasse sua vida e sua chance de ficar ao lado de Chanyeol.

Depois de andarem por cerca de duas horas, finalmente chegaram em uma casinha velha, com janelas quase caindo e paredes sujas de hera. Chanyeol nunca vira casa tão horrenda e nunca estivera naquela região. A floresta parecia mais densa e assustadora, ainda era dia, mas as árvores por todos os lados não deixava a luz do sol chegar fácil por ali. 

— É aqui? — perguntou.

— Sim, vamos.

Chanyeol tirou o capuz e entrou na casa acompanhado de Jongin. 

Logo avistaram um dos ajudantes de Sehun que ficara de guarda. Ao ver os dois ali, os encarou torto e levantou a adaga que segurava em sua mão, para tentar se defender.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? — indagou, se aproximando com cautela.

— Não temos tempo para conversas. — Jongin puxou o rapaz e o olhou por um momento. — Me desculpe Lucas, mas eu preciso fazer isso. — disse, tomando a adaga de sua mão em um único movimento e dando um chute em seu estômago, fazendo-o cair duro no chão.

Chanyeol apontou para o rapaz caído ao chão e gritou. 

— Liana! — fazendo surgir vários galhos de cipó que envolveram o corpo caído ao chão. 

O garoto chamado Lucas tentou gritar e se desvencilhar dos cipós em desespero.

— Melhor ficar parado, quanto mais se mexer mais os cipós irão te apertar. — Chanyeol avisou com um riso de canto de boca.

Jongin o chamou e os dois seguiram pelos cômodos escuros daquele casebre. Desceram algumas escadas e Jongin precisou usar uma tocha para iluminar o caminho, era tudo realmente muito escuro e úmido. Chanyeol se sentia sufocado com aquele ambiente. Pararam em um corredor sem saída e ficaram confusos, não aprecia mais haver algum outro compartimento ali e se perguntaram se estavam no lugar certo.

Jongin abaixou-se e tocou na madeira, enfiando os dedos em uma brecha e revelando uma portinhola no piso. Chanyeol o ajudou a puxar para que pudessem abrir o mais rápido possível e logo encararam-se quando conseguiram abrir. Sorriram um para o outro por um segundo e Chanyeol desviou o olhar, sentindo o medo e o nervosismo tomar conta de si. Respirou fundo e desceu as escadas, sendo seguido pelo mais novo. 

Era um quarto subterrâneo, escuro e úmido, o cheiro daquele lugar era terrível e Chanyeol tossiu algumas vezes, não conseguiria ficar mais tempo naquele lugar horrível. Jongin tocou no braço do Park e apontou para o canto, Baekhyun dormia no canto. Ele estava amarrado, sujo, com alguns cortes pelo corpo e um machucado enorme na perna. Sua situação não era nada boa. Chanyeol abafou um grito preso na garganta e correu imediatamente até o amigo, tocando-o com calma, mas com certa urgência de saírem dali.

— Baek! Você está bem? Acorde por favor... — Chanyeol chorou ao ver o estado em que Baekhyun se encontrava, não conseguia acreditar que isso estava realmente acontecendo, ele não merecia, não merecia sofrer daquele jeito.

— Acho que ele está bem, só deve estar muito cansado. — falou Jongin, chegando por trás e tentando acalmar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol continuou tentando acordar o príncipe com lágrimas nos olhos. Não conseguia parar de chorar. 

— Baekhyun! Por favor acorde! Precisamos fugir daqui!

O príncipe tossiu um pouco e enfim acordou, respirando com dificuldade. Abriu os olhos aos poucos e com a pouca visão, conseguiu enxergar quem estava ali por algum tempo antes de seus olhos pesarem novamente, sua fraqueza era tanta que não conseguia se manter de olhos abertos.

Chanyeol enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu.

— Ele tá vivo Jongin! Ele tá vivo!

— Rápido! Precisamos tirá-lo logo daqui. — Jongin disse, levantando e segurando Baekhyun em um dos braços.

Chanyeol o ajudou a carregar o príncipe e com muita dificuldade, conseguiram sair daquela casa. Lucas, o guarda da casa parecia mais conformado que ficaria preso ainda por muito tempo naqueles cipós. Jongin ainda pensou em matá-lo antes de irem embora, mas Chanyeol o impediu, não queriam causar mais problemas do que já causaram.

Quando corriam com dificuldade floresta adentro Jongin respirou fundo, preocupado com seu futuro.

— Sehun virá atrás da gente, pode apostar... 

— Deixa que ele venha, nós damos um jeito. 

♣ 

Algumas horas haviam se passado e Chanyeol havia se escondido com Baekhyun na casa de Jongin. Cuidaram das feridas do príncipe e agora ele estava em observação em um dos quartos de hóspedes da casa. Chanyeol havia ficado o tempo inteiro ao seu lado sem dormir, esperando que ele abrisse os olhos outra vez e contasse tudo o que acontecera consigo. Sua preocupação era evidente, Baekhyun estava ferido e exausto pelos dias que ficou preso.

— Como ele está? — Jongin perguntou entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de comida e água.

— Está melhorando. — Chanyeol disse, olhando na direção do rapaz que se aproximava. 

Jongin colocou a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama e encheu um copo de água, entregando para Chanyeol, que relutou em aceitar, pegando o copo com dificuldade e bebendo tudo em um gole.

— E você Chanyeol? Passou a noite inteira aí, precisa descansar um pouco.

— Eu não posso sair de perto dele. Baekhyun ainda está fraco. — Chanyeol disse, respirando fundo. — Preciso de roupas limpas para ele e-

Chanyeol foi interrompido pela mão de Baekhyun que segurou seu braço direito. Olhou assustado para o amigo e chegou mais perto dele, colocando as mãos em sua testa de leve, vendo que seus olhos se abriam com certa dificuldade.

— Chanyeol… — Baekhyun falou em um fio de voz. — O que… está fazendo… aqui? Onde.. onde eu estou?

— Descanse Alteza. Você precisa ficar bom longo.

Baekhyun voltou a fechar os olhos e Chanyeol cobriu seu corpo com o lençol. Verificou pela última vez seu pulso e sorriu ao ver que já estava mais estável. Se culpava por não ter percebido que aquele outro príncipe era o impostor. Era amigo do Byun desde criança e conhecia tudo sobre ele, seus gostos e sua personalidade. No começo pensou que o amigo só andava estressado porque o dia da coroação se aproximava, mas com os dias passando e seu temperamento cada vez pior, desconfiou um pouco. Agora que já o havia resgatado não podia deixar nada disso barato, iria buscar seus direitos e vingaria tudo o que fizeram com o verdadeiro príncipe de Rainbow.

Ambos saíram do quarto e deixaram o príncipe descansar por mais um tempo. Chanyeol aproveitou para dormir um pouco também, sentia-se cansado por ter passado a noite ao lado do amigo.

No dia seguinte Baekhyun acordou bem melhor. Conseguiu erguer o corpo para observar bem o lugar onde estava. Não conseguia reconhecer aquele quarto, mas devia ser de alguém confiável. 

Olhou para a porta ao ver Jongin aparecer com uma bandeja em mãos. Baekhyun o encarou com seriedade e o Kim sentiu-se nervoso, esperava todo o tipo de xingamento.

— Por que você está me ajudando? — Baekhyun indagou enfim, ao receber a xícara branca com desenhos de flores vermelhas ao redor.

— Por que é o certo meu Senhor. — Jongin disse, sentindo-se acanhado e nervoso.

Chanyeol entrou logo em seguida e logo abriu o sorriso ao ver seu amigo.

— Que bom que você está melhor Baekhyun! — Chegou perto do príncipe e lhe deu um abraço com cautela, sorrindo largo.

— Você não sabe o quanto é bom ver um rosto amigo… — Baekhyun respondeu.

Chanyeol afastou-se e sorriu.

— Sofri muito quando fiquei sabendo que havia sumido. Iria até o fim do mundo para te encontrar, sabes disso.

— Sei disso. — Baekhyun disse, concordando. 

Jongin se aproximou e sentou na cama, ainda sentindo-se acanhado.

— Princípe Baekhyun… — os outros dois o encararam. — Nos conte o que aconteceu lá. Eu sei que eu… bem… ajudei em sua captura, mas não quis permanecer ali por muito tempo.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, pensando um pouco no que falaria. Era tão difícil ainda digerir tudo, mas sabia que precisava encarar o que passou. Balançou a cabeça concordando e relatou tudo o que sofreu na mão daqueles capangas, desde Sehun se transformando em sua imagem, até as torturas psicológicas e físicas que sofreu.

Quando terminou tudo sentia-se um pouco mais leve. Chanyeol ficou horrorizado e Jongin não sabia nem o que dizer. Nunca imaginariam que isso poderia ter ocorrido com Baekhyun, era tudo cruel demais.

— Foi tudo tão horrendo Baek… Não sei como você aguentou. — Chanyeol falou, segurando forte a mão de seu melhor amigo.

— Eu passei por maus bocados, mas agora estou melhor. — Baekhyun disse. — Obrigado por me salvarem, devo minha vida a vocês.

— Eu que devo minha vida a você Baekhyun! A culpa foi toda minha! — Chanyeol saiu da cama e se curvou perante o amigo, sentindo as lágrimas ousarem cair. — Não consegui perceber logo as ações do impostor.

— Não se culpe Chanyeol. — Baekhyun pousou sua mão gentil no ombro do amigo. — Você não teria como adivinhar. Nem eu mesmo consegui.

— Vamos atrás da nossa vingança agora, não podemos deixar ele tomar o trono dessa forma. — respondeu, fechando as mãos com força.

— Eu estou em total disposição, vou ajudar em tudo que precisarem. — Jongin disse, curvando-se também.

Baekhyun sorriu, em meio ao caos, um fio de esperança surgia no fim das contas.

— Eu preciso que me deem um capuz. — disse. — Preciso ir atrás de aliados, não podemos lutar com aquele impostor sem um exército ao nosso lado.

Chanyeol sentou ao lado do amigo, segurando forte em suas mãos e o encarando, decidido.

— Eu irei com você.

— Não Chanyeol. Se você sumir as pessoas podem desconfiar. — Baekhyun tirou suas mãos das mãos do amigo. — Eu terei que ir sozinho. — Tirou o lençol do corpo e levantou sozinho, deu um leve desequilíbrio e foi ajudado por Jongin, mas pediu que o outro se afastasse e passou a andar sozinho pelo quarto.

♣ 

No outro dia, depois de tomarem o café da manhã, fizeram os preparativos da viagem do príncipe. Baekhyun já se sentia bem melhor e confiante para andar e se virar sozinho, embora ainda sentisse dores pelo corpo e sua ferida na perna ainda não ter sarado. Teria que ser forte, não se deixaria abalar por coisas tão pequenas na frente do que teria que enfrentar agora.

Com tudo pronto Chanyeol insistiu em dar uma nova roupa para o príncipe mas ele não quis mudar, mesmo as suas estando bem sujas. Aceitou apenas o sobretudo preto para evitar que o reconhecessem. Levava uma espada consigo, caso precisasse usar, pois suas magias haviam adormecido no momento por ter sofrido danos em seus pontos vitais. 

Seguiram para o estábulo do reino com pressa e cautela, não poderiam ser vistos. O local parecia um pouco diferente agora, e já não haviam tantos cavalos como antigamente. Baekhyun pensou o que haviam feito com aqueles pobres animais.

— Fiquem por aqui para que aquele impostor não desconfie de vocês. 

— A essa altura ele já deve ter descoberto que você fugiu alteza. — Jogin disse.

Baekhyun respirou fundo. 

— Se vierem atrás de vocês fujam então. Fujam para o mais longe possível. Vocês não podem morrer.

— Nós vamos conseguir nos cuidar Baek. — Chanyeol disse. — E você se cuide também.

Baekhyun sorriu, concordando com o amigo.

— Tudo certo. — falou Jongin, entregando o cavalo para o príncipe.

Baekhyun subiu no cavalo com certa dificuldade e se ajeitou. Chanyeol chorava copiosamente e tentava se recompor, não era fácil se despedir de seu melhor amigo assim. Teria que ser forte e reunir o máximo de pessoas que o ajudassem a derrubar o impostor e sabia que seria difícil convencer os moradores daquela cidade, mas tentaria o melhor para ajudar o príncipe que viajaria sozinho atrás de ajuda.

Baekhyun levantou as mãos para dar um aceno de despedida aos amigos, mas estranhou ao ver que seus dedos estavam ficando transparentes. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e Jongin ficou assustado, não estavam entendendo mais nada do que se passava com o príncipe. 

O Byun aproximou as mãos e olhou bem de perto para saber se aquilo não era uma miragem, mas seus dedos continuavam a sumir cada vez mais.

— Baekhyun o que está acontecendo? — Chanyeol disse, querendo se aproximar, mas com medo demais para tal ato.

As mãos continuaram a sumir e Baekhyun se desesperou, pulando do cavalo. Olhou para o chão e viu que seus pés também estavam sumindo.

— O que é isso? Você está sumindo Baekhyun! Tá sumindo! — Jongin gritou, assustado e apontando para o príncipe.

— Eu não sei!! Será que é uma maldição? O que é isso?

Chanyeol criou coragem e correu para tentar tocar no príncipe, mas ele já não tinha mais um corpo sólido. Seu corpo havia sumido, deixando aqueles dois desesperados e sem saber o que fazer.


	4. Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 4 pra vocês, espero que gostem!! Desculpe a demora pra postar

**Colors That You Have**

**Violet**

**Seul, 2019**

Uma semana já havia se passado e Kyungsoo já sentia o tédio lhe consumir. Gostava das férias. Descansar quando se tem uma jornada grande de trabalho e faculdade é um alívio, mas ao chegar nessa etapa, logo nosso querido Soo se via desesperado para voltar a sua rotina diária. Seus amigos gostavam das férias para ir para festas, viajar ou ir a praia, e fazer essas coisas não estavam nos planos de Do dessa vez. Como seu professor de desenho havia lhe passado um trabalho para os dias que ficaria em casa, aproveitaria para fazer de vez o desenho do rapaz que aparecia em seus sonhos e o apresentaria na volta às aulas. Seria sua grande oportunidade de mostrar suas habilidades. 

Kyungsoo acordou cedo naquela sexta-feira decidido a passar o dia empenhado em seus afazeres, queria terminar logo o desenho e ao longo dos dias ir arrumando qualquer coisa que não ficasse tão boa para que ao término das férias o desenho estivesse do jeito que queria. 

Ao sair da cama ouviu o barulho de seus amigos que corriam apressados pela casa. Cada um parecia agitado demais, ocupados em suas próprias coisas. Foi ao banheiro antes para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes e logo já estava no corredor observando com curiosidade um Junmyeon afobado sair de seu quarto e passar ao seu lado com pressa para a varanda do apartamento. Girou o pescoço quase todo na esperança de que fosse notado e ao menos um “bom dia” fosse dado, mas o cumprimento não surgiu. 

Andou até a sala e ouviu a porta do quarto bater quando Sehun e Jongin saíram de seus quartos, seguido de Junmyeon, que por sua expressão estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Kyungsoo deu de ombros e aconchegou-se no sofá, ligando a tv para ver como andavam os noticiários do dia.

— Vocês viram meu protetor solar? Eu jurava que tava dentro da minha bolsa. — perguntou sem olhar para ninguém, agachando-se na estante da sala e verificando com pressa o móvel.

Sehun e Chanyeol nada responderam e se serviram de um pouco de café na bancada da cozinha. Sehun seguiu para seu quarto e Chanyeol permaneceu apoiado na bancada, terminando seu café e comendo alguns biscoitos.

— Eu jurava que estava lá, agora não consigo achar nada! — o rapaz repetiu, a expressão cada vez mais sombria de preocupação.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, já tonto pela correria daqueles três.

— O que estamos fazendo? — Junmyeon disse, olhando para o amigo que ainda tinha cara de sono. — Nós vamos viajar Kyungsoo.

— Você não sabia? A gente te falou no começo da semana. — Chanyeol disse, terminando de tomar o café e deixando a xícara na pia. Apressou-se para a sala e por lá ficou, deitado no sofá maior e observando Junmyeon com um ar sofrido enquanto vasculhava em cada canto da casa atrás de seu protetor solar. 

— Você não vai? — Sehun indagou da porta de seu quarto, segurando algumas camisetas floridas.

Kyungsoo levantou do sofá e seguiu para a cozinha, precisava de um café forte e reforçado.

— É claro que eu não vou para uma casa que só terá casais! — falou depois de uns três goles no café, e engolir um pedaço considerável de bolo de chocolate. — Não mesmo, pego meus lindos desenhos e vou embora.

— Mas eu vou e não namoro ninguém! — Sehun exclamou, tentando convencer o amigo a mudar de ideia. Andou até a sala concentrado nas mensagens que chegavam em seu celular e sentou no braço do sofá.

— Não tem namorado mas gosta de ser voyeur que eu sei! — Kyungsoo gritou, rindo baixinho.

— Ewwww Soo! Não fala isso! Você sabe que é mentira! — Sehun gritou enojado, chegando perto do amigo e jogando um travesseiro em seu rosto.

— Ai...! Hahaha! Seu mentiroso! — Kyungsoo disse, gargalhando alto. 

— Parem de falar merda aí! Não é hora para isso. — Chanyeol ralhou com os dois.

— Quem começou foi esse zoiúdo aí!

— Olha como fala sua porta ambulante! — disse, atirando outra almofada em Sehun, que o fuzilou com os olhos.

Chanyeol cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação ao ver aquela cena. Dois moleques atirando travesseiros um no outro como se estivessem no jardim de infância. Sua expressão era a de mais pura indignação.

— Parem já com isso! Vocês não são mais crianças! 

— Que decepção… — Junmyeon disse da cozinha.

— Humpf! Tô nem aí! — disse Soo, olhando torto para os outros dois e terminando de beber seu café.

Sehun seguiu para o quarto com uma expressão não muito boa, mas não iria perder tempo com Do Kyungsoo e sua mania de ser um grandíssimo de um chato! Junmyeon e Chanyeol passaram a rir mais ainda. Aqueles dois viviam em um pé de guerra, brigavam por qualquer besteira, mas eles sabiam que no fim ficava tudo bem entre os dois. Logo a paz havia retornado e com isso voltaram para seus afazeres, precisavam arrumar logo suas malas. À tarde os quatro amigos almoçaram e os outros três passaram o dia tentando convencer Soo a ir para a casa de praia com eles, comentando sobre a programação dos dias e sobre as festinhas que iriam. Porém, todo aquele roteiro só fez Kyungsoo revirar o estômago e decidir cada vez mais não ir. No fim das contas eles se conformaram que o amigo não viajaria com eles e cada um retornou para seu quarto para organizar o que ainda estivesse fora do lugar.

Kyungsoo aproveitou a calmaria e foi para seu quarto. Organizou algumas coisas que estavam um pouco bagunçadas e sentou em sua mesa de desenhos e começou os preparativos do desenho. Seu quarto tinha bastante espaço e ele usava uma parte como seu atelier particular. Soo fazia vários desenhos e os colava pelas paredes do quarto. Seus amigos diziam que ele deveria expor todos pela casa, pois diziam que ele realmente tinha um dom para o desenho, mas Soo preferia deixá-los em seu quarto mesmo. Amava organizar as coisas da sua forma e tudo o que ele desenhava ficava pela parede uma hora ou outra. Desenhar era uma das coisas que mais amava fazer e gostava quando as visitas entravam em seu quarto e elogiavam seus desenhos.

Depois de organizar tudo, olhou para aquela tela branca e pensou no que faria primeiro. Começou com um traço lento, tentando buscar na memória o rosto do bonito jovem que aparecia em seus sonhos. Com os traços do rosto do príncipe já prontos parou para apreciar por um momento, inebriado na beleza que surgia aos poucos naquele rabisco. Passou a tarde inteira focado em seus pensamentos e nas imagens que vinham em sua cabeça, queria que fosse o mais realista possível, queria sentir que estava dando vida àquele incrível desenho. 

Quando Kyungsoo finalmente terminou depois de horas, esticou suas pernas e braços para poder relaxar e olhou para o que havia feito. O desenho estava realmente bom, faltava alguma coisa aqui e ali que iria retocar durante as férias, mas já dava para ter noção de beleza e profundidade. 

Em vez de descansar e fazer outras coisas, foi atrás de seus lápis de cor e passou a colorir o desenho, queria chamar a atenção de seus amigos que seriam os primeiros a ver o desenho e com isso alimentaria um pouco de seu ego e orgulho. Sorriu feito um bobo quando terminou a coloração, observando o desenho com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Estava lindo, aquele homem dos seus sonhos era lindo e Kyungsoo ficou a pensar se ele era um príncipe mesmo, pois parecia muito com alguém da realeza pela postura pomposa e elegante que emanava de sua aura. 

Cobriu o desenho enfim e saiu do quarto, percebendo que já havia passado das seis horas. Passou tanto tempo concentrado no desenho que nem viu que já havia escurecido, mas seu sorriso de orgulho e alegria por ter finalizado quase tudo do desenho não sairia de seu rosto tão cedo.

Quando se dirigia para a cozinha, ouviu o barulho de seus amigos saindo dos quartos com suas malas. Nem podia acreditar que ficaria sozinho pelos próximos dez dias e sentia-se animado com a ideia, gostava de ficar sozinho, aproveitaria para ver suas séries e filmes preferidos e ler suas histórias, aprimorar seus desenhos e desfrutar da paz que aquele apartamento teria pelos próximos dias.

— Soo, está bem? — Sehun disse.

— E aí pessoal! Vocês vão viajar agora? — disse, cumprimentando Sehun com um gesto de cabeça, demonstrando que a briga que tiveram mais cedo já havia sido esquecida.

— Vamos, quer ir com a gente até a Estação? — Chanyeol perguntou, tentando arrastar a mala pesada.

— Vou, mas antes vocês precisam ver o meu desenho. — falou com um risinho de canto de boca.

— Você já terminou? Não acredito! — Junmyeon perguntou, surpreso.

— Terminei quase tudo, mas ainda faltam alguns ajustes. — Kyungsoo sorriu um pouco acanhado, mas feliz com o resultado de sua obra. — Vamos.

O quatro amigos seguiram pelo corredor animados. Ao se depararem com a tela enorme e colorida em cima do suporte sorriram de forma involuntária, o desenho era grandioso e realmente muito bonito; Kyungsoo havia feito um bom trabalho realmente.

— Wow! Ficou muito bom! — Sehun gritou, olhando embasbacado para a tela a sua frente.

— Eu gostei muito do resultado também! — Soo disse, sorrindo abobado.

— Parece que é de verdade! Ficou muito bonito. — Chanyeol disse, analisando cada traço.

Junmyeon chegou bem perto e passou os dedos pelo papel, ignorando a cara emburrada de Kyungsoo e seus tapinhas para que tirasse as mãos da tela e não deixasse o desenho manchado. Queria sentir a textura e sorriu travesso.

— Então quer dizer que é com esse cara que você anda sonhando quase todas as noites?

Kyungsoo percebeu suas bochechas corarem um pouco, mas não se deixaria abalar tão fácil.

— Sim… Ele apareceu algumas vezes em meus sonhos e como seu perfil é bonito… — Passou os dedos pela nuca, em claro sinal de vergonha. — Bom… por isso eu resolvi desenhá-lo.

— Kyungsoo, você está apaixonado por um desenho? — Sehun indagou, rindo alto em seguida. Junmyeon e Chanyeol o acompanharam nas risadas e Kyungsoo fechou mais ainda a cara.

— Claro que não! — exclamou, negando com a cabeça. — É só um desenho pelo amor de Deus! 

— Cuidado com o que você pensa Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol começou. — Depois o desenho toma vida e o que poderemos fazer?

Todos caíram na risada.

— Credo! Vocês são horríveis! — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. — Vamos, andem! Vamos embora daqui! — ralhou, empurrando os amigos que não paravam de rir..

♣ 

A rodoviária ainda concentrava boa parte das pessoas que queria viajar naquele horário. A maioria ia curtir as férias de verão e todos pareciam animados. Kyungsoo também se sentia animado para ficar em casa sozinho. No ano anterior havia viajado com seus amigos, mas dessa vez com os trabalhos da faculdade e a oportunidade de ficar a sós soaram bem mais convidativos para o rapaz. Fora que não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que tinha o apartamento só para si. Quando estava em casa geralmente um dos meninos também estava, era sua chance de aproveitar.

— Tchau Soo, juízo hein. — Junmyeon alertou, abraçando o amigo.

— É, vê se não bagunça muito.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

— Até parece Sehun. — riu em um aperto de mãos com o mais novo.

Chanyeol também o abraçou e Kyungsoo observou os três amigos entrarem no trem. Ficou um bom tempo no local, acenando quando viu os amigos sentarem em seus lugares e ficou observando até o trem sumir, seguindo para a lanchonete próxima. 

A promoção da noite era o milkshake de morango que tanto gostava. Kyungsoo sorriu, estava bem por ficar sozinho naquela noite fria. Já estava acostumado e não sentia-se à vontade para viajar naquele ano, quem sabe no próximo.

Ao chegar em seu apartamento, ligou as luzes da sala e a TV, queria ouvir os noticiários daquele horário. Enquanto ouvia o barulho, correu para a cozinha com certa pressa, precisava beber água e verificar o que teria na geladeira para comer, caso sentisse fome pela madrugada.

Terminou de beber a água e foi na despensa procurar um saco de salgadinho para comer enquanto via os noticiários. Abriu o pacote e jogou tudo em uma grande vasilha, olhando para o corredor que dava para os quartos com os olhos esbugalhados. Um barulho ensurdecedor veio de lá e o susto foi tão grande que quase derrubou a vasilha. Pegou a vassoura que estava encostada perto da bancada da pia e andou a passos lentos, o coração à mil, as pernas começando a tremer com o medo aparente e as mãos se tornando escorregadias. 

Kyungsoo rezava para que fosse apenas o gato do vizinho que já entrara algumas vezes em seu quarto quando esquecia a janela aberta. Não queria pensar em mais nada além disso. Se algum ladrão estivesse ali, aquele seria o dia em que morreria por ser um baita frouxo.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, mais barulhos foram ouvidos e constatou que vinham de seu quarto. Os barulhos eram altos, como se algo estivesse sendo derrubado. Se fosse mesmo um animal ficaria com muita raiva se algo seu estivesse quebrado a essa altura. Respirou fundo ao alcançar a porta e colocou as mãos na maçaneta. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, e suas pernas tremiam de nervoso. Aprumou o corpo, respirou fundo e criou coragem para finalmente abrir a porta de seu quarto.

O que viu o deixou de queixo caído. Arregalou os olhos e os coçou pelo menos umas três vezes. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo bem ali, encostado em sua janela, tremendo de medo e bastante confuso. Não era um animal, muito menos um ladrão, era algo mais bizarro e incrível ainda. Era seu desenho. O desenho do cara que vinha sonhando fazia dias. Do príncipe, em carne e osso, lhe olhando, sem saber o que fazer.


	5. Orange

**Colors That You Have**

**Orange**

**Seul, 2019**

Kyungsoo tinha várias certezas em sua vida. Uma delas era de que desenhos definitivamente não fugiam de sua pintura. Olhou para a tela em que seu desenho estivera e viu uma folha em branco, como se nem houvesse tocado ali. Sentiu-se estranho e confuso ao olhar para aquele homem, que vestia exatamente as roupas de sua descrição, com uma diferença de que o príncipe usava uma capa preta. Olhou para os arredores e viu que quase tudo ou havia sido quebrado ou tinha se espalhado pelo chão. Kyungsoo baixou o cabo de vassoura que segurava, mas ainda o manteve ao seu lado, em um aperto seguro e que talvez o pudesse proteger do que quer que aquele rapaz loiro pudesse lhe fazer. Ao ver que ele parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, ousou se aproximar devagar e tentou não fazer barulho, mesmo sabendo que as batidas de seu coração podiam ser ouvidas da sala.

— Olá… quem… quem é você… e o que faz aqui? — Kyungsoo perguntou em um fio de voz, com medo de assustar a si e ao outro.

O homem tirou o capuz e olhou na direção de Kyungsoo com os olhos tão abertos e assustados que fez com que o pobre Do desse um passo para trás. Andou a passos lentos e foi aproximando-se cada vez mais.

— Não chegue perto! — Kyungsoo gritou, com as pernas bambas e presas na porta do quarto.

O príncipe continuou a andar a passos lentos. Levantou as mãos em um pedido mudo de ajuda, o que só assustou mais Do Kyungsoo, que deu um berro tão alto, que poderia ser ouvido da esquina de sua rua. O príncipe parou e deu um berro de nervosismo também, tentando pedir ajuda. Kyungsoo sentiu-se tonto com tanto barulho, aquilo não podia ser real, não podia. Iria a um médico o mais rápido possível para saber se estava doente. Com um movimento rápido para trás, cambaleou, revirando os olhos e desmaiando.

♣

Kyungsoo dormia tranquilamente, mas aos poucos ia despertando e com isso suas sensações aumentavam também. Sentiu ser cutucado no ombro e com pressa para voltar a dormir tentou afastar a mão alheia. Foi cutucado mais uma vez e se mexeu, soltando um muxoxo emburrado. Dessa vez a mão o empurrou com certa urgência. Se mexeu naquele chão gelado e não aguentando mais, abriu os olhos com cautela até se acostumar com a claridade. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto e ao ir descendo devagar, sua visão se estabilizou podendo enxergar quem era o autor daqueles atos.

— Aaaaaaaa! Não me toque…! — Kyungsoo soltou um grito abafado.

O príncipe estava lá no chão do quarto ao seu lado, observando com curiosidade. Kyungsoo se perguntou por quanto tempo esteve desacordado e sentiu seu rosto ficar quente ao perceber que alguém o viu dormir.

— Onde… onde eu estou? — o príncipe perguntou.

Kyungsoo se esticou e inclinou o corpo, ficando de frente para o príncipe, sem jeito para olhá-lo. Estavam tão perto um do outro que achou melhor se afastar um pouco. Encararam-se rapidamente e o Do conseguiu ver melhor seu rosto, pensando no quanto aquele rapaz era bonito. Seu rosto era elegante e bem desenhado, seu cabelo era de um tom de loiro bem vivo e muito bonito, seu nariz tinha o tamanho perfeito, parecia esculpido pelos deuses, sua boca era graciosa e os lábios eram convidativos, ainda mais com as pintas próximas. Kyungsoo evitou olhar muito naquela região. Sentia-se encantado com sua beleza e embasbacado com o que via. Amou o desenho que havia feito, mas não fazia ideia de que vê-lo ali, em sua frente, seria melhor do que no papel. Olhou para o lado esquerdo de onde o príncipe estava sentado e viu uma espada de tamanho médio, de cabo preto e ponta brilhante.

Kyungsoo chegou mais perto e agora os olhos dos dois se encontravam com curiosidade mútua. Sem ao menos perceber, ambos levaram o dedo indicador para o rosto um do outro, tocando de leve na pele e sentindo um pouco da textura. O príncipe retirou sua mão com pressa e quase deu um salto no chão ao se afastar assustado, Kyungsoo olhou de seu dedo para o rosto do homem à sua frente, seu coração batia descontrolado e sua respiração irregular o deixou ainda mais nervoso.

— Você… — resolveu falar, respondendo a pergunta do príncipe. — Você está na Terra, ano de 2019. Estamos em Seul, Coréia do Sul… — Kyungsoo se ajeitou, ficando ereto e viu quando o príncipe o olhou de volta, assustado. — Qual… qual seu nome?

— Terra? O que é isso? É outro reino que eu nunca tive ciência?

— Reino? Você é realmente um príncipe?

— Eu… sou um príncipe sim. — respondeu, franzindo a testa e encarando-o. Ao ver que os pés de Kyungsoo tocavam sua perna afastou-a com pressa, sem saber bem como sentar-se. Encostou-se na cama e cruzou-as enfim. 

Kyungsoo percebeu seu movimento, mas em sua cabeça a palavra “príncipe” surgia como se fosse uma enorme propagando neon. Colocou suas mãos no cabelo bagunçado e olhou para o nada.

— Meu Deus! Então você é um príncipe…

— Eu já disse isso...

— Qual seu nome?

— Byun Baekhyun… e o seu?

— Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo.

— Kyungsoo? — O príncipe franziu a testa, se sentindo mais confuso ainda. Lembrou de todo o marketing que seu pai havia criado para mostrar os seus pretendentes para o casamento e voltou a encarar o outro. — Pera aí… Então eu estou em Prototype?

Kyungsoo franziu a testa. 

— Prototype? O que é isso?

— Um dos clãs mais importantes de Rainbow. — disse, apontando para Kyungsoo. — Você é o protetor dele.

— Eu? Não estou entendendo mais nada. — Kyungsoo levantou e chamou Baekhyun para se levantar do chão também. — Vem, vamos lá na cozinha, preciso beber água e podemos conversar melhor lá.

— Tá bom. — ele deu de ombros e levantou. 

Kyungsoo andou na frente, mostrando o caminho para um Baekhyun que não prestava atenção em nada pelo chão e cambaleava a cada passo que dava. O príncipe não conseguia entender que tipo de arquitetura era aquela e não estava muito à vontade naquele ambiente. Pensava no que poderia ter acontecido com Jongin e Chanyeol quando ele sumiu. Esperava que os dois amigos estivessem bem, mas sabia que a essa altura Sehun já deveria ter mandado seus capangas atrás deles.

Kyungsoo o levou até a cozinha e puxou uma cadeira, indicando a Baekhyun que sentasse. Curioso, seus olhos passaram por toda a cozinha e se perderam a observar a sala, a bagunça de roupas jogadas em uma poltrona que ficava no canto esquerdo, e outras coisas que nem fazia ideia do que poderia ser. 

Pousou seus olhos em Kyungsoo e estranhou quando o viu abrir uma porta metálica.

— O que é esse portal aí? — questionou, apontando.

Kyungsoo desatou a rir. 

— Não é um portal, é uma geladeira. Vou pegar água pra gente beber e acalmar os ânimos. — Explicou, colocando a garrafa de água em cima da mesa e enchendo um copo para Baekhyun. — Toma, é água, pode confiar. 

Baekhyun olhou um pouco para aquele copo e para Kyungsoo por alguns segundos antes de pegá-lo e beber inteiro em um único gole. Só percebeu que estava com um pouco de fome quando sentiu a água bater em seu estômago.

— Agora você precisa me contar de onde é e como veio parar aqui. — disse, enchendo novamente o copo do príncipe.

— Eu não sei como vim parar aqui, estou tão confuso quanto você Kyungsoo. — bebeu um pouco mais um pouco de água e olhou para o nada, confuso. — Sou o príncipe de Rainbow e estou perto de ser coroado rei.

— Então você será coroado rei? — Kyungsoo estava mais confuso que tudo, queria acreditar na história maluca que daquele homem, mas ficava pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. E se Baekhyun fosse um ladrão? Ou se fosse um serial killer e estava esperando o momento certo para atacar? Ou talvez era alguém que havia fugido de algum hospital psiquiátrico? Sua mente ficava ainda mais confusa ao lembrar do espaço em branco da tela, onde deveria ficar o desenho do príncipe. Não sabia mais o que fazer e nem o que falar, a cada pensamento sentia-se enjoado.

— Seria, serei… — baixou a cabeça, soltando um suspiro desanimado. — Eu já nem sei mais...

— Tá, mas o que houve que você veio parar aqui?

— Eu já disse que não sei! — exclamou em um fio de voz. — Meu objetivo era fugir e buscar reforços em outros clãs, mas quando me preparava para sair, de repente sumi e vim parar aqui.

Kyungsoo levantou e andou de um lado para o outro, encucado. A cabeça fervilhando e pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. 

— Me conta isso do começo, porque eu não estou entendendo nada.

Baekhyun suspirou alto e relaxou seu ombro na cadeira, quase escorregando. Levantou o rosto enfim, e começou a contar, contou tudo desde o início e enquanto falava Kyungsoo ficava cada vez mais assustado com aquela história louca. Era a coisa mais extraordinária que já havia ouvido em toda sua vida. Quando terminou de contar sua história, o Do estava em choque.

— Tá, então já que você apareceu aqui, você quer a minha ajuda? — Kyungsoo indagou.

— Claro que quero! Não tenho mais ninguém… — disse, desanimado. — Precisamos dar um jeito de voltar para o meu reino.

— E como voltaremos?

— Eu não sei, você que me trouxe até aqui não? Afinal me desenhou, então deve saber como me fazer voltar.

— Espera, eu não… — e foi aí que encucado, Kyungsoo começou a pensar melhor. Se fosse parar e analisar toda a situação, Baekhyun só estava em sua frente porque ele o desenhou, então isso foi mesmo o começo de tudo.

— E então? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Eu acho que te trouxe mesmo, só não sei realmente como. Eu te desenhei sim, mas jamais imaginaria que você sairia da tela assim, do nada. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. Levantou da cadeira e verificou que horas eram. — Nós precisamos falar com minha amiga. Ela entende um pouco dessas coisas, eu acho. Talvez nos dê uma luz.

— Tudo bem.

— Bom, agora podemos ir dormir, você precisa tomar um banho. — Kyungsoo disse, olhando para as vestes sujas que o príncipe usava. — Vou te dar algumas roupas mais confortáveis e você pode dormir em meu quarto.

— Mas e você?

— Eu vou dormir no quarto de um dos meus amigos.

Kyungsoo esperou Baekhyun levantar da cadeira e em um gesto com as mãos, indicou que ele andasse na frente, mostrando o caminho até o banheiro. Era curioso como o príncipe parecia totalmente perdido naquele lugar, e Kyungsoo sentia-se cada vez mais curioso a respeito dele, de sua história e se aquilo tudo era mesmo verdade. Ficou tão preso em seus pensamentos que mal se tocou quando já passavam da porta do banheiro. Parou Baekhyun no corredor e pediu que esperasse na porta enquanto ele corria para pegar uma toalha.

— Aqui. — disse, entregando a toalha para um príncipe curioso, que olhava para aquela toalha branca com uma textura esquisita. — Você pode tomar banho agora. 

Girou nos calcanhares para sair, mas Baekhyun foi atrás e o chamou com a mão direita em seu ombro. Kyungsoo virou o rosto e os dois passaram a se encarar em um silêncio constrangedor. 

— O que foi? — perguntou, não aguentando mais aquele silêncio.

Baekhyun abriu a boca duas vezes, mas parecia um pouco travado, passou os dedos pela nuca e pigarreou antes de falar.

— Como eu tomo banho aqui? Você vai me banhar?

— Como assim? Te banhar? — Kyungsoo corou, sentindo suas bochechas quentes. Tocou nelas rapidamente e retirou as mãos logo em seguida.

— É, me banhar. — Baekhyun olhou para Kyungsoo sem entender sua surpresa. — Em Rainbow os serviçais me banham e me vestem, acredito que em todos os reinos é assim também.

Kyungsoo não conseguiu esconder o rosto que ficou cada vez mais vermelho e quente, olhou para o chão e refletiu sobre o que o príncipe havia dito e teve mais vergonha ainda. Nunca passou por sua cabeça em deixar alguém lhe dar banho depois de adulto, sentia que um banho era sagrado e privado, uma intimidade que nem no casamento gostaria de partilhar. A vergonha que sentia era enorme, e definitivamente não daria um banho naquele homem.

— Baekhyun. — disse pausadamente, ainda nervoso. — Príncipe, alteza, sei lá como te chamar... 

— Pode me chamar de Baekhyun mesmo.

Kyungsoo gesticulou, nervoso, não sabia se saía logo dali ou se ficava pra explicar tudo detalhadamente, mas sabia que precisaria ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Se aproximou e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Baekhyun, olhando bem em seus olhos. 

— Tá. Olha… — engoliu em seco. — Aqui na Terra todos tomam seus banhos sozinhos, não costumamos tomar banho com outras pessoas. — Kyungsoo sabia que não era bem verdade aquela afirmação, mas achou melhor manter daquela forma, seria complicado explicar.

— Mas aqui é dessa forma, em meu reino não. — Baekhyun disse, encarando o outro rapaz com seriedade. 

Kyungsoo bufou, não sabia o que fazer e Baekhyun parecia não querer desistir de sua ideia.

— Olha… tá, eu vou pelo menos ficar ao seu lado e te instruir, pode ser?

— Sim.

Kyungsoo não podia acreditar naquilo, estava ferrado, muito ferrado. Entrou com Baekhyun no banheiro e já sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem novamente, passando os dedos pela nuca em um claro desconforto. Queria se jogar em algum buraco e sumir, nunca se imaginou em uma situação ridícula daquelas, preso em um banheiro minúsculo com uma pessoa que nem conhecia. 

Baekhyun entregou a toalha para Kyungsoo pendurar e o leve toque de mãos causou um choque repentino, assustando um pouco os dois que encararam-se com curiosidade e vergonha. Do Kyungsoo queria morrer, tamanha era a vergonha que sentia naquele momento, Baekhyun sentiu uma pontada de vergonha pela primeira vez, sentindo seu rosto esquentar e sorrindo internamente ao perceber o rosto vermelho do outro.

Alguns minutos depois conseguiram se recompor e mantiveram uma distância segura, rindo baixinho e fingindo tosses secas.

— O que eu faço agora? — Baekhyun finalmente perguntou.

— Você… espera. — Kyungsoo foi até o box e ligou o chuveiro. — Pronto.

— Pronto o quê?

— Você tira a roupa e entra no box.

Baekhyun não tinha o costume de se despir sozinho, mas isso ele sabia fazer. Com cautela retirou sua capa, deixando escorregar por seu corpo e cair ao chão. Kyungsoo não sabia porque aquela visão parecia tão insana aos seus olhos, mas não conseguia se mexer, hipnotizado pela beleza do príncipe. Em um segundo não sabia o que dizer, no outro já se viu desesperado quando o viu abrir o zíper da calça.

— Aqui não! — gritou, preocupado, o coração quase pulando para fora da boca. Era loucura demais para uma só noite. — Tira só esse casaco agora… aí você entra no box e tira o resto lá dentro e se molha no chuveiro entendeu?

Baekhyun levantou o rosto e assentiu, entregando para Kyungsoo as peças pedidas. Por um segundo os olhos se conectaram novamente, o que gerou uma sensação atrás da outra. Baekhyun não sabia o que dizer e o que fazer, Kyungsoo menos ainda, sentiam-se confusos com aquela repentina aproximação. Mas logo já haviam acordado de seus devaneios. O príncipe seguiu para o banheiro, e o Do resolveu ficar perto da porta.

— Onde eu coloco essas roupas? — Baekhyun indagou, enquanto puxava a calça com dificuldade.

Kyungsoo ficou de costas, querendo se enfiar em algum buraco pela milésima vez. O que estava fazendo com um cara que parecia ter a sua idade dentro de um banheiro? Se alguém soubesse, o que pensariam? E toda essa história louca? Ainda tentava processar tudo que ouvira e não sabia se podia acreditar naquilo. Respirou fundo e esticou as mãos, agradecendo internamente por não conseguir ver rastro de sombra dele no chuveiro por causa do papel de parede azul marinho que havia colocado na semana passada.

— Me entrega o resto das peças que eu pego. — avisou, esticando as mãos e recebendo as roupas.

Olhou para aquelas roupas um pouco sujas e as segurou em uma das mãos, colocaria todas para lavar quando saísse dali.

— Agora eu entro nisso que você chama de chuveiro?

— Sim… cuidado para não escorregar.

— Certo.

Kyungsoo ouviu quando ele entrou no chuveiro e soltou um grito assustado e segurando-se para não rir.

— Tem um sabão em barra aí do lado, você o usa para passar no corpo. 

Esperava que ele entendesse essa, não queria ter que entrar no box e o ensaboar. Imediatamente tirou a imagem de sua cabeça, rindo de nervoso. Baekhyun se ensaboou como pôde, não tinha costume de tomar banho sozinho, mas tentou o seu melhor, a água refrescante desceu por seu corpo e o deixou mais calmo, sorrindo feito um bobo. 

— Eu já terminei. — avisou, despertando um Kyungsoo pensativo até demais.

— Vou te dar a toalha para que possa se enxugar.

— Ah! Obrigado.

Kyungsoo entregou a toalha e saiu do banheiro, soltando todo o ar que parecia preso em seus pulmões quando finalmente se viu fora. Uma aventura e tanto ficar ao lado de uma pessoa que não conhecia enquanto ela tomava banho. Parou de pensar tanto nisso e seguiu até a lavanderia para deixar toda a vestimenta do príncipe lavando na máquina, depois correu para seu quarto, Baekhyun precisava de roupas limpas.

— Aqui, para você vestir. — disse, deixando a peça de roupa pendurada no box do banheiro.

— Obrigado. — Baekhyun agradeceu.

Kyungsoo voltou para fora e encostou-se na parede, à espera do príncipe. Ao lembrar de tudo desde o começo não conseguiu conter uma risadinha de canto de boca. Sentia medo ainda, por não saber bem quem aquele cara realmente era, mas não podia negar sua beleza, seu jeito de se portar, sua inocência sobre as coisas da Terra e curiosidade aparente. Esperava obter respostas concretas sobre aquele fenômeno em breve.

Baekhyun estranhou aquela calça tão macia e aquela camiseta que parecia ser maior que seu corpo, mas eram confortáveis e seria bom dormir com elas depois de tudo o que passou. 

Após vestir-se com certa dificuldade, finalmente saiu do banheiro e viu Kyungsoo encostado na parede ao lado do banheiro. Ele parecia concentrado em algo, sorrindo e olhando para o chão. Baekhyun se deixou observá-lo por uns minutos e também se viu a sorrir, admirando sua beleza.

Kyungsoo parou de sorrir e encarou Baekhyun com intensidade.

— O que eu faço com essa toalha? — o príncipe perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do mais novo.

— Me dá que eu estendo. — Kyungsoo disse, desviando daquele olhar penetrante e pegando a peça. — Vem comigo.

Seguiram até o quarto e no caminho, Kyungsoo deu uma boa olhada em Baekhyun, pensando no quão fofo ele ficara com aquela camisa maior que seu corpo e aquela calça de algodão, logo se tocando do quão era esquisito achar aquele cara fofo e gritou consigo mesmo internamente por seus pensamentos estranhos. 

Precisava de um calmante, e rápido.

Entrou em seu quarto e chamou Baekhyun para entrar também. Correu para seu guarda-roupa e tirou um lençol limpo para que ele pudesse usar. Passou em frente a tela onde havia feito o desenho do príncipe e confirmou que estava tudo em branco, como se não houvesse nem mexido ali naquelas folhas.

— Aqui, você pode dormir na minha cama. — disse, entregando o lençol.

Baekhyun sorriu ao pegar o lençol de sua mão, agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça. Kyungsoo andou para a porta e ficou a observar o príncipe deitar em sua cama, era esquisito ver outra pessoa deitar ali, mas relevou, sorrindo abobado.

— Boa noite Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun disse ao ver que o outro já saia do quarto.

Kyungsoo deu meia volta e sorriu. 

— Boa noite Baekhyun, durma bem. — disse, desligando a luz e fechando a porta.


	6. Black

**Colors That You Have**

**Black**

  
  


**Rainbow City, ano 12.**

Chanyeol e Jongin não sabiam o que fazer, ficaram chocados com o sumiço de Baekhyun. Correram de um lado para o outro tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer ali. Chanyeol encostou na parede e foi descendo aos poucos até o chão com as mãos na cabeça. Olhava para o horizonte em uma completa confusão de pensamentos, tentando encontrar alguma solução para todo aquele caos.

— Você viu isso Jongin? — perguntou, perplexo. — Você viu isso? — repetiu.

— Eu vi sim Chanyeol… — respondeu.

Jongin se aproximou e sentou ao lado de Chanyeol, olhando para o horizonte. Os cavalos ficaram agitados de repente, como se prevendo a chegada de algo que ficava cada vez mais perto. Jongin e Chanyeol continuavam estáticos, calados e entorpecidos demais para perceber qualquer coisa.

— Não sei mais o que fazer, Baekhyun era a nossa única esperança.

Jongin se inclinou e segurou a mão de Chanyeol, fazendo um carinho de leve em seus dedos que ainda tremiam. Chanyeol sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha, olhou para aqueles dedos com um estranhamento em seus olhos e uma comichão em seu estômago. Sentia saudades daqueles carinhos, mesmo que tentasse negar.

— E se a gente for atrás de ajuda dos outros protetores? — Jongin perguntou.

— Não sabemos nem onde Baekhyun se meteu Jongin, como conseguiremos ajuda quando não temos uma prova?

Jongin abaixou a cabeça, desanimado.

— Você tem razão…

E agora? Estavam perdidos? Sem esperança de que as coisas retornassem para o seu equilíbrio? Chanyeol não podia acreditar que seu príncipe havia sumido.

— E se ele voltar? — Chanyeol disse, em um fio de esperança na voz.

Levantou com pressa, batendo na roupa suja de areia e segurou a mão de Jongin, ajudando-o a levantar.

— Você acha que ele voltará? — Jongin indagou assim que estava de pé.

— Eu não sei, mas preciso ter esperança.

Jongin se aproximou, segurando a mão de Chanyeol na sua e o encarando.

— Se você confia que ele voltará, eu vou acreditar em você. — disse, tentando trazer um conforto para aquela situação que parecia perdida.

Chanyeol olhou para a mão que segurava a sua e sorriu, sentia-se feliz com a aproximação dos dois; mas retirou sua mão rapidamente da mão alheia, sua raiva ainda não havia passado e não era hora de ceder aos sentimentos. Jongin havia se aliado a Sehun no começo, ainda era complicado aceitar qualquer contato físico e não sabia se no fim das contas ele era mesmo confiável.

— Nós precisamos fugir daqui Jongin, vamos para uma cabana na floresta e esperar uns dias, se Baekhyun não aparecer nós seguimos viagem e pedimos ajuda aos protetores de reino.

— E como vamos saber quando ele voltará? Como nos encontrará?

Chanyeol retirou um vidro pequeno com um líquido azul.

— Essa é a poção da mensagem invisível, só o destinatário que pode ver a mensagem. — Chanyeol disse, jogando o líquido azul para cima, que se espalhou um pouco até formar um quadrado completo e um pouco transparente.

O Park então começa a escrever no líquido e Jongin olha para aquilo embasbacado, já que não fazia ideia da existência desse tipo de poção. Quando terminou, o castanho passou a mão pelo líquido como se estivesse o apagando e aos poucos a mensagem foi desaparecendo.

— Pronto, agora vamos nos esconder.

Quando os dois se viraram para seguir em direção a floresta, ouviram passos rápidos em sua direção. Chanyeol girou nos calcanhares e olhou para longe, percebendo que um grupo de guardas reais se aproximavam com certa pressa. Eles não pareciam nada amigáveis e vinham com suas espadas em modo de ataque. Jongin assustou-se com os passos e retirou sua espada, pronto para atacar se fosse preciso.

O príncipe impostor também estava com o grupo de soldados, sua expressão não era nada boa e aquele sorriso enviesado demonstrava com todas as letras que aquele crápula tramava algo grandioso. Antes que Chanyeol e Jongin conseguissem fugir ele já havia chegado perto com o grupo de soldados.

— Pare aí mesmo Chanyeol! Você será preso por traição! — gritou Sehun. — E você também Jongin! Por ser cúmplice dos crimes do Park.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, não deixaria barato.

— O quê? Você que é um impostor e sabe disso! — retrucou.

Sehun cuspiu no chão e começou a gargalhar.

— Mentiras! Tudo mentira! — disse, levantando as mãos, com um olhar furioso. — Você não tem vergonha de inventar uma coisa dessas sobre mim? Eu que achei que éramos melhores amigos! Você me traiu sem nenhum pudor e agora vai sofrer as consequências! Prendam-no!

Chanyeol se alarmou, não se deixaria pegar tão fácil assim. Os soldados hesitaram de primeira e tentaram evitar um confronto de frente, pois sabiam que eles eram amigos da família real e achavam estranho essa decisão do príncipe de prender seu melhor amigo, mas Sehun gritou mais ainda, xingando a todos e exigindo que os dois fossem presos logo. Com todo o seu show, o confronto estava armado, os soldados avançaram e estavam prontos até para matar se fosse possível. Chanyeol e Jongin correram o máximo que puderam.

— O que nós vamos fazer? Precisamos despistar eles. — Kim Jongin gritou, tentando segurar a respiração enquanto corria desenfreado.

— Eu já sei o que fazer, fica atrás de mim. — Chanyeol disse, parando atrás de algumas plantas que haviam naquele campo, antes de adentrar na floresta.

Jongin se posicionou atrás dele, curioso para saber o que o Park faria exatamente. Chanyeol ficou com o corpo ereto e levantou as mãos. Fechou os olhos com uma expressão séria e foi levantando as mãos cada vez mais.

— Vinea Murum! — gritou a plenos pulmões.

Um muro gigante de cipó começou a subir rapidamente, fazendo a terra inteira tremer sob os pés de todos e envolvendo os soldados que gritavam de tão assustados que estavam. Jongin cambaleou e tentou se segurar em Chanyeol, que mantinha suas mãos firmes em direção ao muro que se formava aos poucos. Os soldados tentavam fugir, mas eram puxados pelos cipós com toda força, mantendo-os no chão, presos e impossibilitando-os de fazer qualquer movimento. Galhos se entrelaçaram e cobriram a todos, formando uma espécie de domo, envolvendo os soldados e o príncipe impostor. Chanyeol suspirou aliviado, agora estavam protegidos de suas investidas e podiam fugir. Sehun gritou, xingando mais uma vez e exigindo que fizessem alguma coisa.

Jongin olhou embasbacado para o Park e sorriu, sentindo-se excitado com toda aquela aventura.

— Meu Deus! Não sabia que você era capaz de tudo isso!

— Eu disse que você não me conhecia direito. — Chanyeol falou, com um sorriso de canto de boca. — Vamos fugir daqui, agora!

Chanyeol baixou os braços e correu em disparada com Jongin pela floresta adentro. Aquele domo de cipó seguraria os guardas por um tempo até que conseguissem se esconder de forma adequada.

  
  


♣

  
  


**Seul 2019.**

Kyungsoo estava sonhando, sentia mãos na sua, um toque singelo em sua cintura, e quando percebeu estava dançando com alguém em um salão, que imediatamente mudou para as nuvens, criando um ambiente claro e calmo de se estar. Não conseguia enxergar bem o rosto da pessoa, mas ela parecia sorrir bastante a cada passo que davam por aquele salão das nuvens. A claridade era tão grande que Kyungsoo começou a sentir dor de cabeça. Pararam no meio do clarão e o Do inclinou a cabeça na direção da pessoa misteriosa para lhe dar um beijo. No entanto, antes de conseguir beijá-la, ouviu gritos agudos ao longe, fazendo-o despertar no susto.

 _"Sai de cima de mim!"_ a voz dizia cada vez mais alto.

Kyungsoo levantou meio grogue e quando ouviu a gritaria novamente, correu até seu quarto. Escancarou a porta e levou um susto com a cena que viu em sua cama. Baekhyun se debatia, tentando tirar um cachorro cor de caramelo e enorme de cima de si. Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, tentando entender o que se passava ali. O cachorro lambia o rosto de Baekhyun incessantemente e o pobre coitado ficava cada vez mais assustado.

— O que é isso?? — indagou, chegando perto do príncipe e tirando o animal de cima dele. — Desde quando eu tenho animais em casa? Ainda mais gigante dessa forma?

O cão correu feito louco pela casa e ficou latindo para os dois. Suas orelhas gigantes balançavam para um lado e para o outro, e seus olhos grandes e pidões eram fofos até. Baekhyun levantou da cama, limpando a baba em seu braço, resmungando baixinho e soltando um muxoxo.

— Não sei da onde esse animal surgiu. Estava dormindo e fui acordado de repente com o barulho dele, quando menos percebi ele já havia avançado em cima de mim. — Baekhyun disse, suspirando aliviado. — Obrigado por me ajudar.

Kyungsoo olhou bem para Baekhyun, só para se certificar de que ele estava bem mesmo.

— Eu não estou entendendo mais nada — bufou. — E não foi nada, você sabe. 

Sorriu um pouco, tentando ser modesto, vendo que Baek o olhava com seus olhos de curiosidade. Se encararam por uns segundos, até Kyungsoo acordar de seus devaneios naquela manhã fria.

— Vem, vamos tomar café.

Ambos se apressaram para se arrumar e Kyungsoo logo seguiu para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Aproveitou e deu um pouco de pão para o cachorro, era a única comida que tinha em casa que pensava que um cão pudesse comer. Aquele cachorro era uma loucura, não parava um minuto e corria desenfreado pela casa. Kyungsoo estava achando esquisito, nunca foi de ter animais, só em sua infância quando morava no interior com a família. Pensou em procurar no condomínio quem poderia ser o dono do cachorro, mas o tempo era curto demais. Teria que conversar melhor com Baekhyun e tentar entender como ele havia saído daquele papel.

Encostou na mesa e ficou em pé, observando o animal correr e latir enquanto tomava um café. Ficou pensando nas coisas loucas que ocorreram até ali e após um sobressalto, decidiu chegar mais perto do animal que estava parado, cheirando o tapete da sala. Tocou no cachorro e o viu virar para si, pedindo carinho. Foi aí que Kyungsoo percebeu uma coisa que o fez assustar-se e colocar as mãos na boca.

— Não acredito nisso! — deu um grito, horrorizado.

O animal era um desenho do seu cachorro da infância, o cachorrinho que havia ganhado quando tinha oito anos. Kyungsoo correu para o quarto, procurando seus desenhos pendurados pela parede e descobriu outro papel em branco. Então os desenhos que ele fazia ou já fizera aos poucos estavam se libertando das folhas e ganhando vida? Era isso mesmo?

E agora? O que faria?

Baekhyun passou por ele, enxugando seus cabelos dourados. Ia continuar andando sozinho pra sala mas resolveu parar e voltar para o quarto, estava curioso sobre as expressões do Do.

— O que aconteceu?

Kyungsoo continuava com os olhos vidrados nos desenhos pela parede e com um ar pensativo.

— O que houve? — perguntou mais uma vez.

— É isso! — gritou o outro, batendo o pé animado.

Baekhyun colocou a toalha na cama e encarou-o com seriedade dessa vez.

— Kyungsoo o que está acontecendo?

O Do olhou em direção ao Byun com os olhos cheios de alegria. 

— Temos que ir visitar meus amigos e pedir ajuda.

— Ajuda para quê?

— Minha amiga, a Joohyun, estuda Física e entende dessas coisas esquisitas que estão acontecendo por aqui. — suspirou fundo. — Bom, eu acho né.

— Então ela consegue explicar o que aconteceu pra que eu viesse parar nesse reino?

— Eu realmente espero que consiga. — explicou. — Mas só podemos ir amanhã, eu preciso arrumar esse apartamento primeiro.

Depois do café da manhã, Kyungsoo pegou a vassoura e varreu a casa com toda a rapidez que conseguiu, queria deixar a casa um pouco apresentável. Baekhyun apenas observava todo o trabalho que o outro estava tendo. Não sabia bem como ajudar e de vez em quando perguntava algumas coisas quando ficava curioso e tentava ajudar com o que podia, mas Kyungsoo sempre negava, preferia que o príncipe continuasse sentado no sofá e não tornasse tudo mais bagunçado do que já estava. 

Após ter arrumado tudo o cachorro sujou todo o tapete da sala de xixi e lá se foi o pobre Do limpar tudo de novo. Sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo e não conseguia entender o porquê, apenas havia desenhado uma pessoa que considerava bonita, não era para o desenho sair vivo do papel e tornar tudo um caos. Kyungsoo se via preocupado, achava que tudo só tendia a piorar ainda mais.

Kyungsoo depois de limpar o tapete sentou-se ao lado de Baekhyun no sofá para descansar um pouco. Fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer por um momento tudo aquilo. Baekhyun o observou com curiosidade mais uma vez, mas logo desviou o olhar para apreciar em como o apartamento estava mesmo arrumado. No entanto, achava tudo naquele lugar esquisito demais e só pensava em seus amigos e em seu reino. Torcia para que seus pais estivessem bem e em segurança e esperava que Chanyeol e Jongin tenham se escondido em algum lugar seguro. Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e levantou do sofá. O dia já havia passado um bocado e por isso decidiu fazer uma macarronada para a janta, enquanto preparava tudo para começar a cozinhar, observou Baekhyun da bancada, que estava parado naquele sofá há duas horas sem nem piscar direito.

— Você está bem? — decidiu perguntar, vai que o príncipe havia virado pedra.

— Está falando comigo? — Baek virou-se, perguntando e encarando Kyungsoo.

— Claro, com quem mais seria?

O príncipe deu de ombros. 

— Não sei, talvez com essa criatura aí no tapete.

Kyungsoo segurou o riso, pelo visto teria uma noite inteira para ensinar certas coisas para aquele príncipe de outro mundo.

— Ele não fala sabe… Então eu estava falando mesmo com você. — respondeu, se perguntando se no mundo em que o príncipe vivia os cachorros existiam, e se eles existiam, se perguntou se eles falavam.

— Ah sim! — Baekhyun disse, animado. — Bom, eu estou bem, tirando o fato de estar parado há duas horas e preocupado com meu reino, meus pais e meus amigos… Estou ótimo.

O Do deu um sorriso amarelo e pensou consigo mesmo, será que ele era um louco? Não conseguia entender bem o que aquele cara falava e nunca sabia bem o que responder a ele.

— Então levanta do sofá, venha aqui me ajudar com o macarrão.

Baekhyun levantou-se e seguiu para a cozinha, com um misto de curiosidade e desconfiança. O que Kyungsoo queria consigo naquele espaço pequeno? Por mais que tenha apreciado os cuidados daquele garoto louco, não podia confiar tanto assim nele. Talvez fosse algum bruxo muito poderoso e sem noção que resolveu trazê-lo para aquele mundo estranho.

— Hmm… Estou aqui, o que quer que eu faça? — perguntou, mais uma vez curioso.

Kyungsoo mexeu bem a carne e provou um pouco de caldo, para ver se estava cozida.

— Me passa o molho de tomate, preciso colocar na panela.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, encucado. 

— Molho de tomate?

— É o negócio vermelho aí em cima da mesa. — Kyungsoo falou enquanto mexia mais ainda a panela, sem prestar atenção ao que acontecia atrás de si.

Baekhyun não disse nada, olhou para a mesa e viu dois vidros vermelhos. No entanto, a dúvida era evidente, visto que um parecia ser pastoso e o outro não. Mentalmente escolheu o que achou o mais bonito aos olhos, e com certeza escolheu o que não era pastoso.

Entregou rapidamente para Kyungsoo que abriu, enfiando todo o conteúdo na panela, soltando um grito em seguida.

— Esse não! Esse é o colorau! Eu pedi o molho de tomate! — Kyungsoo se virou, botando o corante na mesa e tentando desesperado tirar o máximo que conseguiu da panela.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços, olhando sério para o outro.

— Como iria adivinhar? Você me disse apenas “o negócio vermelho aí em cima” — disse, encucado.

Kyungsoo enfim colocou o molho de tomate na carne moída e mexeu bem, esperando que o gosto do corante não afetasse o sabor. Virou-se e olhou bem para o loiro a sua frente, Baekhyun não parecia nada feliz.

— Você não sabe o que é um molho de tomate?

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, em negação. 

— Não, no meu reino não temos esse tipo de molho.

— E qual vocês têm?

— Ah… O molho vermelho, o molho rosa, o molho amarelo… de todas as cores.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e mais uma vez tentou não rir. Aquele cara era mesmo uma figura.

— Bom, nossa macarronada está pronta, vamos comer. — Kyungsoo disse após alguns minutos. 

Baekhyun sentou-se em um dos bancos da bancada, de frente para o Soo e ficou a espera de ser servido. Kyungsoo se serviu e em seguida colocou um pouco para o príncipe, entregando-o junto com um garfo. Baek observou bem aquele objeto, nunca antes havia o visto na vida.

— Não vai comer? — Kyungsoo perguntou logo.

— Estou tentando decifrar o que é esse objeto.

— Esse aí é um garfo, você o usa para comer.

— Mas como? — indagou, assustado.

Kyungsoo pensou, pensou e quase quebrou a cabeça. O que faria para que aquele homem a sua frente pudesse comer?

— O que você usa para comer em seu reino.

— Hashis.

Kyungsoo bateu duas vezes em sua cabeça. Como não se tocou que ele poderia saber usar um hashi? Afinal tinha traços asiáticos como os seus. O problema é que o Do já estava tão acostumado a comer macarronada com garfo, que esquecia sempre que nem todos comiam assim. Levantou-se e pegou um de seus hashis e entregou para o príncipe que aceitou de bom grado.

— Bom, agora vou ver alguma coisa na TV. — Kyungsoo disse quando terminaram de comer. — Quer ver comigo? 

Colocou os pratos na pia, bebeu um pouco de água e deu um copo para o príncipe, que tomou tudo em um gole só. Kyungsoo sorriu e pegou o copo, deixando-o na pia e seguindo para a sala, sendo seguido por um Baekhyun curioso.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho novamente. 

— O que é TV?

Kyungsoo coçou a cabeça, teria mesmo que explicar muita coisa para aquele príncipe.

— Uma TV é… É uma caixa em que podemos ver imagens sabe?

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, assustando-se. 

— Não, eu não quero ver isso.

— Mas não é assustador. 

Kyungsoo segurou o controle e Baekhyun se aproximou mais, fazendo o outro corar um pouco. Nunca havia estado tão próximo de alguém assim que não fossem seus amigos, ainda mais sozinho naquele apartamento. 

— O-olha, vou ligar. — disse, um pouco desconcertado.

Baekhyun ao ver a luz acendendo naquela caixa preta horripilante quase saltou do sofá, abraçando-se a Do Kyungsoo, que não sabia o que fazer, Baek não o soltava por nada nesse mundo e fechava os olhos em desespero.

— Calma, calma… — disse, engolindo em seco. — Vai passar. — respirou fundo e afastou-se aos poucos do príncipe, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar inteiro. A pele dele era macia demais e não pôde deixar de reparar nisso.

Baekhyun aos poucos abriu os olhos e viu a imagem a sua frente, onde mostrava o que parecia ser pessoas correndo em uma praia, quase nuas para si. Era bizarro. Olhou para Kyungsoo e para a TV, para a TV e para Kyungsoo, e quando menos esperou estava gargalhando alto. Soo gargalhou junto com ele, o melhor negócio era ajudar aquele garoto a se acostumar com as imagens.

— Até que é bonito. — Baekhyun respondeu enfim, e Kyungsoo suspirou aliviado.

— É sim, eu disse que você ia gostar.

Passaram a noite vendo TV, com Baekhyun assustando-se com tudo que passava. Agarrou-se em Kyungsoo em todas às vezes que ele mudava de canal. Fechava os olhos e esperava para se acostumar com o barulho e a visão. Quando o Do saia da sala, e o príncipe sabia que ficaria sozinho, seguia junto e o esperava do lado de fora do banheiro, não queria ficar sozinho por nada no mundo.

No fim das contas, Kyungsoo se divertiu até, mesmo com o grude todo do príncipe. Sabia que não pararia tão cedo, mas sorriu e relevou tudo, afinal ele não conhecia mesmo as coisas daquele mundo. Conversaram pelo resto da noite e descobriram um pouco mais um sobre o outro e no fim puderam dormir com sorrisos em seus lábios, por terem a companhia um do outro em mais uma noite divertida.


	7. Magenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem lembro a última vez que postei o capítulo dessa história hein. Mas cá estou eu com a continuação, finalmente!! Depois de um período difícil nesse ano eu estou de volta com minhas fanfics inacabadas, e essa é uma delas, que eu planejo escrever esse ano ainda e no próximo! Agradeço a quem leu e teve paciência de acompanhar, e a quem ainda vai chegar por aqui! Peço desculpas pela demora, de verdade! Eu amo essa história e não desisti dela, estou animada para postar com maior frequência agora!!

**Colors That You Have**

**Magenta**

  
  
  


**Rainbow City, Ano 12**

  
  


Depois de fugir dos guardas do palácio e de Sehun, já fazia um bom tempo que os dois corriam pela densa floresta. Jongin se sentia um pouco cego, sendo guiado pelo maior a cada passo que davam, segurando na ponta da camiseta já um pouco rasgada de Chanyeol para não ficar para trás. Não se lembrava de passear por aqueles lados mais obscuros e sabia que aquela floresta contava com muitos segredos, que poucas pessoas sabiam ou eram permitidas de conhecer. Estavam descendo cada vez mais, rodeados de árvores tão gigantes que não conseguiam ver se era dia ou noite, apenas um pequeno clarão ao longe mostrava o caminho, e Kim Jongin sentia-se um pouco nauseado e cansado, seu maior desejo era deitar e só acordar quando estivesse recuperado.

— Estamos quase perto! — Chanyeol exclamou, apressando os passos.

Com mais alguns passos por um caminho cheio de mato e rodeado de árvores, pararam em frente a um grande muro de hera. As folhas e os galhos desciam de um topo invisível até o chão, como se estivessem fincadas na terra vermelha. Algumas flores rodeavam a hera, mas eram poucas comparadas com os galhos secos que estalavam a cada toque leve ou o vento que batia. Jongin levantou a cabeça, inclinando-a para olhar de cima a baixo e sentiu um arrepio na espinha. O muro de hera era mesmo sinistro e se fundia com as árvores gigantes ao redor. Olhou para o chão e finalmente conseguiu ver que estava quase escurecendo pela pouca luz que ali entrava, mas com o pouco de iluminação ainda dava para ver algumas pedras de uma trilha natural que se formava no caminho.

— É por aqui, eu consigo sentir. — Chanyeol informou, tocando na hera e andando devagar.

— O que você tanto procura? — Jongin questionou, estava mesmo curioso.

— Um lugar para que a gente consiga se esconder.

— Mas que lugar que você quer achar se aqui só tem mato?

Chanyeol parou e encarou Jongin, olhou-o dos pés à cabeça e abriu um sorriso enviesado em sua direção. Jongin arregalou os olhos, observando o Park puxar com força alguma coisa em meio a toda a hera ali presente.

— Consegui! — O Park disse, animado.

Chanyeol empurrou o que parecia ser uma grande porta de ferro, coberta de galhos e flores amarelas. O maior sorriu e entrou no local, sendo seguido pelo Kim. 

Jongin se virou para olhar a porta se fechar por dentro e ficou de queixo caído ao ver que havia sumido como em um passe de mágica assim que foi encostada pelo Park. Os dois rapazes se viraram e ficaram parados uns bons minutos, apenas admirando a vista. Agora podiam ver o céu um pouco azul, que começava a escurecer aos poucos. No meio havia um lago azul escuro, grande e bonito. Ao longe Chanyeol conseguiu ver que havia alguns peixes nadando livremente. Ao redor podia-se ver um campo verde e amarelo, com flores por todos os lados e algumas árvores coloridas. No final do campo, mais ao canto, uma pequena casa de madeira dava o ar da graça aquele jardim secreto. 

Tanto o K quanto o Park sentiram como se a casa os estivesse esperando.

— Uau. Isso é… magnífico. 

— É não é? 

— Como encontrou isso aqui?

Chanyeol sorriu.

— É uma longa história, logo mais você saberá.

Jongin deu de ombros e correu para o lago, depois de ver aquela água tão perto, a única coisa que queria e necessitava era de um bom banho. Tirou a camiseta e o sobretudo um pouco desgastado que usava, parou bem na margem do lago e retirou as botas velhas e a calça apertada. Chanyeol estava lá, sabia disso, mas sua vontade de um bom banho era tanta que nem ligou, retirou sua calça e as ceroulas e pulou com tudo, sentindo a água fresca em seu corpo, sorrindo feito uma criança, com a tranquilidade que tanto desejava.

Chanyeol olhou para aquela cena e sorriu de forma involuntária. Vinha lutando o tempo inteiro contra seus sentimentos estranhos para com Jongin, mas sabia que era tudo muito complicado. Suspirou fundo e também tirou sua roupa com certa pressa, entrando na água de forma calma e se mantendo no canto oposto ao que o Kim havia entrado. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, estava sendo observado de longe pelo outro rapaz. O peito do Park subia e descia, tamanho era o seu nervosismo com o peso daquele olhar sobre si, mas decidiu não desviar o seu, e os dois ficaram a se olhar por um bom tempo ali, distantes um do outro, mas rezando para que um decidisse se aproximar.

Chanyeol sorriu, pensando sobre a história de Kim Jongin e em como se conheceram quando ainda eram crianças. O mais novo, era um servo de família rica naquele reino, e tinha toda sua pompa e regalias por onde passava. A família de Chanyeol não era tão rica, mas por ser um grande amigo do pequeno príncipe Byun Baekhyun, andou ao seu lado por todos os lugares, se tornando seu servo e sendo promovido a Duque por seus serviços, podendo usufruir de seus privilégios. No entanto, decidiu permanecer ao lado do melhor amigo e lhe servir. 

Em mais uma das aulas de magia que Chanyeol precisava fazer com o príncipe, acabou por conhecer Jongin, e dali entre conversas, brincadeiras e flertes, os dois ficaram amigos em questão de pouco tempo. Eram garotos na faixa de doze anos, mas já sentiam que seus sentimentos eram diferentes, e não tardou para que continuassem tão grudados quanto chiclete. Jongin desistiu da magia para praticar o arco e a espada, não se sentia inteligente o suficiente para tal coisa complicada, porém, chegava nas aulas de magia todos os dias para ver Chanyeol. Quando as aulas acabavam os dois costumavam sair para brincar pela floresta, e chamavam Baekhyun e Oh Sehun, que naquela época ainda era apenas um príncipe inocente, e mais alguns garotos e garotas, filhos de protetores de outros reinos que os traziam para as aulas de magia em Rainbow. 

Chanyeol cerrou os olhos, uma lágrima caiu, mas tentou disfarçar, molhando o rosto e pressionando os olhos, tentando não tirar aquelas imagens felizes de sua memória. Queria poder guardá-las para sempre, pois sabia que nada daquilo voltaria mais. Agora estava sozinho; seu príncipe havia sumido, Oh Sehun era um vigarista que tinha um plano maligno em curso sobre o Reino. E Kim Jongin, a quem tinha tantos sentimentos confusos, havia o decepcionado, participando do golpe, concordando com toda a loucura que estava se instalando em Cartoon, e tentando se ver livre da culpa. Mas o Park não o perdoaria assim tão fácil, sabia que não. Se Kim Jongin queria se redimir, teria que trabalhar muito para tal.

Quando abriu os olhos, deu de cara com Jongin em sua frente, o encarando com o semblante sério, decidido. 

— O que faz aqui? — Chanyeol indagou, se afastando um pouco.

— Eu quero me redimir Chanyeol. Não aguento mais ficar desse jeito com você — explicou. — Quero poder ficar mais próximo de você, te ajudar.

Jongin estava cada vez mais próximo. Chanyeol paralisou por um momento, mas respirou fundo, caindo em si.

— Não pense que vai ser assim tão fácil, Kim Jongin. 

A ansiedade começou a atacar Chanyeol, não gostava dessa proximidade. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar um pouco, a tensão aumentando. Olhou para as ondas se formando ao redor e fechou os olhos, tentando desviar os pensamentos para outro lugar, evitando pensar que estavam ambos sem roupas e a única coisa que os impedia de se ver era a escuridão da água, que começava a ser iluminada pela lua.

— Eu sei que não vai, eu o decepcionei e mereço ser punido. Me desculpa. — Ele disse, baixando a cabeça, um pouco acanhado, mas logo se inclinou para frente, encarando Chanyeol. — Mas é que eu não posso e não consigo negar.

— Negar o quê? — Chanyeol o encarou, nervoso, observando a pele bronzeada e bonita sendo iluminada pela luz da lua e pedindo a Deus que suas partes baixas não o denunciasse.

— Negar que eu te quero Chanyeol. — Ele disse, se aproximando cada vez mais, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para o Park de um jeito diferente, um jeito mais sensual.

Chanyeol precisava parar, senão ia enlouquecer de vez. Se afastou bem mais dessa vez, vendo a água se mexer ao redor de ambos e a expressão de Jongin suavizar.

— Eu não quero e não preciso saber disso agora Jongin, a única coisa que eu quero é saber se Baekhyun está mesmo vivo.

— Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer agora, precisamos ser pacientes. Eu tenho fé que ele está vivo. — Jongin disse, sentindo seus lábios tremerem. O frio já começava a surgir e se ficassem mais tempo ali pegariam um resfriado. — Daremos um jeito nisso, vamos nós mesmos atrás de ajuda.

Chanyeol negou.

— Tá louco? Você acha mesmo que Sehun vai nos poupar se nos capturar? 

Jongin abriu a boca para tentar falar, mas não conseguiu, sabia que ele estava certo.

— Sehun está nos caçando, sair agora é suicídio entendeu? — Chanyeol passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados, estressado demais para conseguir processar o que estava acontecendo. — Vamos viver aqui por enquanto e quando a poeira abaixar a gente sai.

Jongin concordou, lhe dando um meio sorriso. Chanyeol ficou ainda o encarando por mais alguns segundos, até que decidiu sair logo da água. A única coisa que queria era se enxugar, procurar algo limpo para vestir e dormir. Jongin saiu logo em seguida e vestiu sua camiseta branca, antes de entrar na casa.

Os dois se surpreenderam que por dentro a casa soava aconchegante. Uma sala com lareira, cozinha espaçosa e uma despensa. Quartos espalhados em um corredor nos fundos e dois banheiros. Uma bela casa e que já tinha de tudo. Era como se o lugar tivesse adivinhado que eles iriam precisar usá-la um dia e havia deixado tudo preparado. 

Chanyeol escolheu o primeiro quarto e achou roupas limpas no guarda-roupa velho e uma colcha de cama para enrolar-se naquele frio. Logo já estava vestido e apenas se jogou em seu sono profundo.

Já Jongin, vestido e penteado, deitou-se olhando para o teto e pensando em tudo o que fizera até ali, e em como conseguiria de vez o perdão de Chanyeol. Adormeceu um tempo depois, sentindo seu corpo pesar devido ao cansaço da fuga.

**XxX**

Na manhã seguinte Chanyeol acordou sentindo seu corpo inteiro doer. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e a leve dor os atingiu, devido aos raios de sol que entravam pelas frestas da janela. Levantou da cama e se espreguiçou, vestindo sua camiseta, sua calça e colocando suas botas com certa pressa.

Saiu do quarto e seguiu para a cozinha, queria fazer o café da manhã, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que a mesa já estava posta com uma quantidade boa de comida. Jongin estava terminando de preparar alguma coisa no fogão a lenha, e logo afastou a panela colocando na mesa de madeira, onde havia mais um punhado de carne e uma jarra com um líquido que deveria ser água. Chanyeol franziu o cenho, observando aquele lado de Kim Jongin cozinheiro pela primeira vez.

— Oh. Chanyeol! Bom dia. Não tinha te visto — ele disse, alegre demais para o gosto do Park.

Jongin tirou o avental e sentou na mesa, olhando para Chanyeol e o convidando a se juntar e ele.

— Onde arranjou tanta comida? — Chanyeol indagou, confuso.

— Na despensa, tem trigo e até carne lá. — Jongin apontou, dando de ombros. — Não sei quem pôs, mas ajudou bastante. Temos comida pra passar uns dez dias.

Chanyeol sentou na mesa e piscou os olhos algumas vezes, incrédulo.

— Isso só pode ser mágica.

Jongin, que já estava levando uma colher de mingau para a boca parou e encarou Chanyeol um pouco confuso.

— Mágica?

— Sim. Era pra esse lugar não ter nada, mas temos tudo que precisamos pra ficar aqui pelo tempo necessário, fora que podemos cultivar coisas no terreno.

— Sim, eu percebi que há algumas frutas e sementes. — Jongin concordou, tomando o mingau e sorrindo ao aprovar o gosto.

— Depois do café, vou preparar alguma coisa para plantar.

— Certo. — Jongin concordou, inclinando-se para a frente e olhando para Chanyeol que se servia de mingau e beliscava um pouco de carne. — Mas vem cá Chan. Me conta mesmo como foi que você sabia desse lugar? Você conhece o dono?

Chanyeol sorriu.

— Eu não sei de quem é. — Pegou um pouco de mingau e encarou o outro rapaz em sua frente. — Só sei que estava correndo pela trilha com Baekhyun quando éramos crianças, e nós achamos esse lugar com uma facilidade que nem conseguimos entender. Então aqui passou a ser nosso refúgio quando queríamos sumir um pouco e apenas nos divertir. — Chanyeol disse, lembrando dos tempos bons em que tomava banho e brincava o dia inteiro com o príncipe herdeiro.

— Ainda bem que você não me disse sobre esse lugar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol fechou a cara, olhando para Jongin.

— Ainda bem mesmo, ou a essa hora eu poderia estar morto.

Jongin parou a colher de mingau perto da boca ao ouvir aquela frase. Por mais dura que fosse, precisou admitir que era verdade. Se soubesse desse esconderijo, teria dito na hora para Oh Sehun, não conseguia confiar nem em si mesmo. Respirou fundo e olhou para Chanyeol. Ele estava tomando seu mingau e comendo a carne, em silêncio, seus lábios um pouco tensionados. Jongin só queria poder resolver tudo com ele e ficar em paz de uma vez por todas, mas sabia que seria complicado.

Depois do café da manhã, os dois se retiraram e cada um foi fazer uma tarefa diferente. Enquanto Jongin se encarregou de arrumar a casa. Chanyeol saiu para limpar o terreno e plantar algumas sementes. Precisavam deixar o local o melhor possível para que não tivessem que sair de lá tão cedo, assim teriam mais chances de sobreviver caso quisessem fugir depois.

Plantou sementes de trigo, milho, de arroz e mais outras que conseguiu achar pela despensa. Estava radiante, a casa tinha mesmo tudo o que eles precisavam e no lago ainda havia alguns peixes que poderiam pescar depois e guardar para futuros jantares. Chanyeol pensou consigo se ficaria pouco tempo ali. Esperava que sim, queria que Baekhyun voltasse logo para que começassem a retomada do reino antes que Sehun assumisse de vez o trono.

Chanyeol entrou na casa na parte da tarde e ajudou Jongin a arrumar o resto da casa. Com tudo quase pronto, sentaram-se no sofá de madeira da sala para descansar um pouco e acabaram dormindo lado a lado por algum tempo sem perceber. Estavam cansados de tudo o que precisaram enfrentar até ali e sabiam que uma só noite não seria o suficiente para se recuperar.

Um bom tempo depois, Chanyeol acordou atordoado e ao virar para o lado, viu Jongin com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Se remexeu um pouco, envergonhado, olhando de esguelha para aquele rosto tão bonito. Jongin era lindo e seu rosto parecia esculpido pelos deuses. Não era atoa que muitos homens e mulheres do reino admiravam sua beleza e tentavam cortejá-lo. Sua sobrancelha bem desenhada, seus olhos bonitos, seu nariz pequeno e levemente arqueado, seus lábios grossos e incrivelmente hipnotizantes e seu queixo bem delineado causavam sensações inimagináveis no peito de Park Chanyeol, que suspirou de forma profunda e pigarreou, se afastando rapidamente quando ele acordou. Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos, mas acabaram desviando o olhar, constrangidos demais e se levantaram, seguindo para seus afazeres. Dessa vez Chanyeol decidiu cozinhar o restante da carne e preparou um pouco de arroz. Não era o melhor cozinheiro do mundo, pois sempre era servido no palácio, mas sabia um pouco, devido às poucas aulas de culinária que participou quando era mais novo.

Já de noite, a mesa havia sido servida e Jongin sorriu ao sair da despensa com uma garrafa de rum. Estavam mesmo em um bom dia e um pouco de álcool não seria nada mal para que pudessem esquecer um pouco dos problemas.

— Hoje o céu estava rosa pela manhã, mas percebi um leve tom acinzentado. Você percebeu?

— Não. E olha que estava lá fora. — Chanyeol informou, dando de ombros e sentando na mesa.

Os dois se serviram em silêncio e evitaram se olhar enquanto comiam. Por mais que se conhecessem desde criança, era complicado ficar no mesmo ambiente assim por tanto tempo. Não estavam acostumados, afinal depois de adultos, tinham seus trabalhos e não conseguiam dispor de tanto tempo para se ver quando tudo ainda não havia se tornando um completo caos.

Jongin logo levantou da mesa e pegou a garrafa, seguindo para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá de madeira e deixou a porta aberta, queria um pouco do vento frio passando por seu corpo, enquanto entornava um pouco de rum quente em sua garganta. Chanyeol o seguiu e sentou-se ao seu lado, pedindo logo a garrafa para si. Não costumava beber, mas queria sentir um pouco daquele gosto e quem sabe, não se lembrar por alguns minutos que o príncipe havia sumido e que seu coração batia descompassado o tempo inteiro por causa do cara ao seu lado.

— Eu gostava da magia sabe. — Jongin falou enfim, quebrando aquele silêncio esquisito entre os dois. — Mas você sabe, não tive paciência pra aprender tudo, por isso só sei lançar feitiços simples, do tipo que não mata nem uma mosca.

Chanyeol passou a garrafa para ele e sorriu.

— Eu lembro bem disso, mas você era mesmo um desastre naquela época.

Jongin bebeu um gole considerável e olhou feio para o Park.

— Ei! Eu era muito bom viu?

Chanyeol negou, rindo alto.

— Você era o pior de todos Jongin! Não conseguia nem conjurar direito uma simples magia de água.

Jongin se encolheu no sofá, abrindo um bico amuado. Chanyeol olhou para sua camisa branca meio aberta, mostrando um pouco de seu peito definido e mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar com pressa.

— Sim. Era verdade mesmo, eu era muito ruim, por isso desisti de vez da magia e segui para o meu próprio treinamento.

— E se tornou o melhor nele. Não é? — Chanyeol disse, sorrindo.

Jongin olhou de lado e se inclinou, encarando Chanyeol, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos e suas covinhas malditamente bonitas apareceram, deixando um solavanco no coração do maior.

— Sim. — respondeu, engolindo em seco e olhando para os lábios de Chanyeol, aqueles lábios que queria tanto beijar. — Pega. — entregou a garrafa de rum para ele e sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco tonto.

Chanyeol bebeu um gole e colocou a garrafa no chão, já sentia que estava bêbado demais e seu limite já havia sido ultrapassado há um bom tempo.

— Você também é o melhor em magia Chanyeol. — Jongin disse, piscando várias vezes e apontando para o Park, tornando a distância entre os dois mais curta. Chanyeol percebeu que ele agora estava praticamente em cima de si, mas tentou não ligar, sabendo que seria impossível.

— Não tanto. Baekhyun é muito bom também.

— Mas você tem mais variações de magias do que ele que eu sei.

— Shhh, eu sei disso, mas não posso mostrar todas para o príncipe. — Chanyeol tombou involuntariamente, batendo no ombro de Jongin e rindo alto. Havia bebido apenas cinco goles e estava muito bêbado e já arrependido. Jongin se virou, segurando ele pelos ombros e os dois se encararam, bêbados e tontos demais para conseguir processar qualquer coisa.

Chanyeol olhou para aqueles lábios carnudos e só conseguiu morder mais ainda os seus. O nervosismo estava tomando conta de si de novo e não sabia o que fazer direito, apenas ficou lá, sentindo as mãos de Jongin tocando seu ombro, paralisado e respirando com rapidez.

Jongin se aproximou mais e olhou bem para aquele rosto bonito. Não conseguia ficar mais nem um minuto sequer longe de Chanyeol. Inclinou o rosto e ao ver aqueles lábios tão perto de si, findou a distância enfim, pressionando seus lábios no dele, sentindo a maciez e se inebriando com o gosto forte de rum que vinha da boca do Park. 

Era apenas um encostar de lábios, mas já era o suficiente para fazer o coração de ambos disparar e o corpo implorar por mais.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, sentindo como se estivesse em um sonho. Seus lábios começaram a formigar e ele queria sabia que queria mais daqueles lábios, estava se segurando muito, porém, não podia aceitar aquilo, não agora. 

Se separou de Jongin e o empurrou para o lado com certa força, balançando a cabeça em negativa, indignado com Jongin e consigo mesmo. 

— Nunca mais faça isso, Kim Jongin. — Quase gritou, encarando-o com um olhar de fúria.

— Eu… — Jongin encolheu no sofá, tentando falar mais, mas paralisou, ao ver que Chanyeol já ia longe para seu quarto, batendo a porta de forma bruta, em um claro sinal de que seu desejo parecia mesmo definitivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É, vai ser difícil para esses dois voltarem a ficar juntos...  
> O que vocês acharam??  
> me sigam no twitter @makaalbarn1485  
> essa história está sendo postada no spirit também!  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/lennemeneses07


	8. Beige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E olha eu aqui de novo com mais um capítulo dessa fanfic!! Demorou um pouco, mas nossa jornada está finalmente começando!!  
> Espero que gostem!

**Colors That You Have**

**Beige**

  
  


**Seul, 2019.**

Kyungsoo levantou no outro dia de manhã cedo e seguiu para o seu quarto onde o Príncipe estava. O acordou com um misto de vergonha, mas foi necessário chamá-lo pela pressa que estava de sair de casa. Ambos seguiram para o banheiro e ele tratou de auxiliar Baekhyun com seu banho, mesmo ainda sentindo total vergonha. 

Quando o príncipe saiu do banheiro, vestindo somente a camiseta branca e nada mais por baixo, Kyungsoo quase teve um ataque ali mesmo. Pegou uma das toalhas penduradas no suporte e jogou em direção a ele, pedindo que se cobrisse. Os dois seguiram para o quarto e Kyungsoo achou melhor ajudar logo Baekhyun a se vestir, ou ficariam o dia inteiro ali. Escolheu uma roupa confortável para ele e se aproximou. Abaixou-se um pouco e o ajudou a vestir uma calça jeans. A toalha quase escorregou de sua cintura, e quanto mais ele puxava, mais sentia que ia ficando apertado. Se concentrou e tentou manter seu foco em vestir o príncipe, ele estava com suas roupas de baixo, não estava pelado, mas a imaginação de Kyungsoo insistia um pouco em ir longe demais às vezes e seu medo é que algo assim acontecesse, deixando-o assustado.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar da toalha e vestir a calça, Baekhyun se sentiu um pouco mais leve. Kyungsoo sorriu e pegou a camiseta em cima da cama.

— Estica as mãos, vou colocar essa camiseta em você. — Disse, estendendo a peça de roupa em sua direção.

Baekhyun assentiu e esticou as mãos. 

Um arrepio passou por todo o corpo de Kyungsoo quando tocou de leve com os dedos no peito do príncipe, bem na hora que desceu a camiseta por seus braços e tronco. Vivia um momento estranho. Conhecia Baekhyun a tão pouco tempo e já parecia tão íntimo dele.

Quando desceu a camiseta, os olhares se trocaram por uns instantes. Kyungsoo e Baekhyun sorriram um para o outro de forma natural.

— Obrigado.

Kyungsoo assentiu, sorridente.

— Não há de quê. 

Os dois seguiram para a cozinha com certa pressa. Tomar um café reforçado era importante, já que a viagem seria longa. A luz que vinha das janelas iluminava a cozinha, deixando o ambiente bonito, com um ar bastante acolhedor para um apartamento no décimo segundo andar. Kyungsoo sorriu, animado para fazer o café. 

Comeram em silêncio e quando saíram, Kyungsoo deixou um pouco de comida para o cachorro. Ao entraram no elevador, Baekhyun parecia confuso e olhava ao redor o tempo inteiro, assustando-se quando a porta abriu sozinha.

Ficou encucado e curioso com aquela engenhosidade.

— Isso é um portal Kyungsoo? — precisou perguntar, estava perplexo e gostaria de entender toda a complexidade daquela máquina.

Kyungsoo riu ao olhar para Baekhyun e ver seus olhos mais abertos do que o normal. 

— Não. É um elevador — informou, indicando para o príncipe que era seguro entrar. — Vamos.

Baekhyun vasculhou todo aquele quadrado de metal assim que entrou, começando a sentir uma pontada de medo. Quando Kyungsoo apertou um dos botões para a porta fechar, o príncipe quase pulou nos braços dele ao sentir a caixa se mexer.

— Meu Deus! Desse jeito vamos morrer! — Gritou ao agarrar-se no braço de Kyungsoo, que gargalhou com o medo do pobre príncipe.

— Fica tranquilo Baekhyun! — disse, tentando acalmá-lo — É só um elevador, não vamos morrer. — Kyungsoo deu um abraço meio de lado no rapaz e tentou segurar o riso preso na garganta, olhando para o outro lado. Aquele príncipe era mesmo uma figura.

Baekhyun se deixou ser abraçado e se aconchegou mais perto de Kyungsoo, acalmando o coração que palpitava aos poucos. Com o elevador finalmente chegando em terra, os dois puderam seguir normalmente.

Saíram do hall do condomínio e ao chegarem na avenida, Kyungsoo andou um pouco para esperar um táxi. Baekhyun abriu a boca em um perfeito _“o”_ ao ver a avenida e os outros prédios ao redor. Ele se aproximou mais do Soo e segurou sua mão no impulso, fazendo o pobre Do levar um susto com o gesto repentino, mas relaxou em seguida. O príncipe se viu assustado com a quantidade de pessoas na rua e a enorme quantidade de cores, mas o que mais o assustou foi a predominância do cinza, uma cor não muito agradável para seu reino.

Enquanto estava preso em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu quando Kyungsoo correu e abriu o que parecia ser uma outra porta. Baekhyun o seguiu com pressa, entrando no local logo atrás dele.

— Kyungsoo, o que é essa coisa? — perguntou assim que fechou a porta.

— É um carro. Nós estamos indo até meus amigos.

— O que é um carro? — Baekhyun sentia-se confuso demais com tanta informação para assimilar, encarou Kyungsoo com inocência.

Era muito fofo e engraçado como Baekhyun realmente não entendia nada sobre a Terra, o que fazia sua história ser um pouco mais plausível. Ou era isso ou ele estava mesmo fingindo, não se sabia. Kyungsoo riu alto, tendo a certeza de que o príncipe era mesmo adorável com todas as perguntas e a curiosidade sobre tudo.

— Um carro é... — Ele não sabia como explicar — É um automóvel.

Baekhyun olhou de um lado para o outro, piscou os olhos duas vezes e se inclinou até o ouvido de Kyungsoo, que riu ao se assustar com a proximidade. Talvez morrer do coração não fosse lá muito ruim se a causa fosse aquele príncipe. 

— Kyungsoo. — Disse, baixinho.

— Fala. 

— O que é um automóvel? — Kyungsoo bateu na testa, constatando que era uma péssima pessoa para explicar qualquer coisa.

— Bom, é isso aqui que estamos dentro. — Falou, gesticulando e mostrando o ambiente do automóvel um pouco constrangido por sua falta de criatividade.

— Hmm… Tá certo. — Baekhyun deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para a cidade através da janela do carro em que estavam. 

Seul era mesmo uma cidade bonita e o príncipe estava maravilhado com tudo o que via. As pessoas, suas roupas coloridas e estilosas e as cores vivas de algumas casas davam um bom contraste com o cinza de alguns prédios. 

Após um bom tempo na estrada, finalmente chegaram na bendita casa de praia. Kyungsoo pagou o motorista e os dois desceram do carro com pressa e observaram o local.

O lugar era mesmo lindo. A casa duplex e vistosa, era enorme, com janelas e venezianas no estilo europeu, e um jardim logo na entrada. A praia logo atrás da casa, ao longe por entre as rochas, faziam o cenário ficar mais lindo ainda. O vento cortava por seus cabelos e os bagunçava, gerando um arrepio bom da nuca até os pés e tomava conta do lugar. Baekhyun sorriu, admirando o lugar e imaginando como deveria ser por dentro. Kyungsoo também não estava muito para trás, abriu a boca, chocado com toda a beleza da casa. Os dois estavam encantados por aquele lugar.

— Nunca havia visto nada igual a esse lugar… Que lindo!

— Aqui é lindo mesmo né? — Kyungsoo respondeu, olhando para as ondas que quebravam nas pedras. 

— Eu nunca vi uma praia tão linda e violenta assim. — Baek comentou, assustado.

Kyungsoo nada respondeu e apenas sorriu, concordando.

— Vem, precisamos ir logo. — Chamou o príncipe, puxando-o pela manga de seu sobretudo. 

Os dois seguiram lado a lado pelo caminho de pedras e abriram o pequeno portão que dava para o jardim. Andaram a passos lentos e quando chegaram na porta, Kyungsoo pediu para Baekhyun se sentar no banco e permanecer ali por um tempo até que ele conseguisse explicar primeiro toda a situação para seus amigos. 

Bateu na porta duas vezes e esperou. Um tempo depois Joohyun apareceu, com uma carinha inchada e de sono, mas ainda muito bonita.

— Kyungsoo? Você por aqui a essa hora da manhã? — Indagou em surpresa, bocejando em seguida.

Kyungsoo coçou a nuca sem jeito e encarou a amiga. 

— Pois é. Eu tenho algo importante pra falar com todos — disse. — Principalmente com você.

Joohyun se assustou. 

— Comigo? O que foi que eu fiz?

Kyungsoo se aproximou e tocou de leve no ombro da amiga em um gesto para deixá-la tranquila.

— Você não fez nada, mas é algo realmente importante. Vamos entrando. — Disse, empurrando a amiga pelo corredor. Olhou para trás e ficou mais tranquilo que Baekhyun não o estava seguindo e ficou esperando lá fora.

Joohyun não parecia entender mais nada, mas continuou andando mesmo assim. Kyungsoo entendeu que todos estavam na cozinha ao ouvir o barulho dos rapazes. Os dois chegaram no local e viram que todos se arranjavam com seu próprio café da manhã. A única coisa em comum eram caras de peixe morto por terem acordado cedo.

— Soo, você mudou de ideia!! — Gritou Sehun e correu até o amigo. Kyungsoo levou um susto ao ser abraçado de forma brusca.

— Meu Deus Sehun, se acalma! — precisou dizer ao se afastar do Oh.

Os outros passaram a rir quando Sehun se afastou dele emburrado, voltando para sua cadeira e terminando de preparar seu lanche. Kyungsoo se aproximou mais da mesa e cumprimentou a todos animadamente, sentando-se também na mesa e colocando um pouco de café em uma xícara disposta em cima de uma bandeja. Cada um continuou em seus próprios afazeres, mesmo um pouco surpresos com a visita repentina.

— Eu preciso conversar com vocês. — Ele disse, sério.

Sehun e Junmyeon o olharam primeiro.

— Foi isso que ele disse assim que me viu. — Joohnyun deu de ombros, voltando a torrar um pouco de bacon.

Os outros que por ali estavam se alarmaram e voltaram sua atenção para Kyungsoo, que olhava a todos com seriedade ainda, constatando que o assunto era mesmo sério. 

— O que aconteceu dessa vez? — Sehun perguntou de boca cheia, engolindo mais uma colherada da mistura que havia feito e que provavelmente era pra ser um _bibimbap_.

— Você não botou fogo no apartamento né?

— Claro que não Chanyeol! — Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, segurando o riso. — Eu preciso dizer que algo muito esquisito está acontecendo, mas não é nada no apartamento. Ainda.

— Ai meu Deus, lá vem bomba — disse Junmyeon, preocupado.

Kyungsoo terminou de tomar seu café e olhou para todos, pedindo atenção. Joohyun terminou de fritar seus bacons e se aproximou com a frigideira da mesa, pegando um pão e se servindo.

— Eu vou resumir pra vocês. — começou, entrelaçando as mãos um tanto nervoso. — O desenho do príncipe que eu fiz ganhou vida e agora está lá fora, em carne e osso.

Todos o olharam com a testa franzida.

— É o quê??

— Hã?

— O que você disse?

Todos disseram, em um misto de confusão e incredulidade.

— Kyungsoo, meu querido. Você tá bem? — Sehun perguntou. Ele chegou perto do amigo e colocou a mão em sua testa, que foi tirada imediatamente por um Kyungsoo já sem paciência.

— Você fumou algo antes de chegar aqui? Usou cogumelos alucinógenos? — Questionou Jongin, se pronunciando enquanto bebia seu suco de morango.

— É verdade! Porque eu mentiria para vocês?

— Por que isso é loucura? — Joohyun retrucou. — Como um desenho simplesmente ganha vida?

— É alguma pegadinha, por acaso? — Chanyeol disse, levantando as mãos e girando o corpo para os dois lados, como se fosse o John Travolta.

— Isso só acontece nos filmes. — Junmyeon afirmou, balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Eu juro que vou provar pra vocês. — Kyungsoo disse, incisivo. Seus amigos continuaram calados apenas o olhando, esperando seu movimento. Ele apontou com o dedo para cada um e meneou a cabeça, seguro do que estava falando e saiu da cozinha, ouvindo o berro alto deles assim que passou pelo corredor até a sala. Ninguém estava acreditando nele, mas dessa vez ele tinha mesmo como provar.

Abriu a porta e procurou pelo monarca no jardim. Quando o avistou, não esperou nenhum segundo e foi logo puxando o pobre coitado com pressa. Baekhyun se assustou, mas decidiu segui-lo mesmo assim. Quando eles chegaram ao local, seus amigos arregalaram os olhos, um pouco surpresos.

O primeiro a ficar nervoso foi Sehun e em seguida Chanyeol, depois Junmyeon e por fim os outros dois gritaram, embasbacados. A roupa que o príncipe usava era outra, mas o rosto era igualzinho ao do desenho, o que os deixou surpresos.

Joohyun e Jongin eram os únicos que não haviam visto o desenho, mas estavam tão surpresos quanto os outros. Kyungsoo cruzou os braços e inclinou o queixo, orgulhoso de si mesmo e de sua _“criação”_.

— Eu falei que era verdade, pessoal. Eu tenho certeza que ele saiu do desenho. No dia em que deixei vocês na estação, eu o encontrei em meu quarto e quase tive um infarto. — explicou, apontando para o homem ao seu lado.

Sehun chegou perto deles e encarou o monarca, observando seu rosto com curiosidade. Ele logo levou as mãos a boca com o choque.

— Meu Deus! É a perfeição em pessoa!

Baekhyun fechou mais ainda a expressão e apontou um dedo na cara de Sehun. 

— Você! Seu _biltre_! Como ousa estar aqui em minha frente depois de me fazer sofrer?

Sehun arregalou os olhos, nervoso.

— A gente se conhece?

— Você tomou o meu lugar no trono, por isso vim parar nesse mundo! — Esbravejou. Ele então observou o ambiente e apontou para o canto esquerdo. — E você ajudou ele em seus planos! — Disse, ainda com um tom de raiva e Jongin colocou a mão em seu peito, se certificando de que aquele homem estava mesmo falando de si. 

— O quê? — Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, chocado.

Baekhyun fingiu que não ouviu e continuou a apontar para todos.

— Chanyeol, você é meu fiel amigo e servo. Irene é protetora de um dos reinos próximos ao meu e é noiva de Junmyeon! — Baekhyun terminou de dizer, surpreso ao ver aquelas pessoas no mesmo ambiente.

Com isso o alvoroço estava formado, todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Uns ficaram ainda mais assustados do que outros, andando em círculos pela cozinha e tentando entender o que estava realmente acontecendo ali. Kyungsoo não estava aguentando mais e com a pouca paciência que já possuía, soltou um grito para que todos se acalmassem. 

Baekhyun ousou de aproximar e cumprimentou Chanyeol e Jongin com entusiasmo, mas Kyungsoo o mandou sentar-se logo em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa. O restante sentou-se também e Baekhyun passou a contar um pouco sobre seu reino e sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo por lá. Todos ouviram aquela história louca sem saber se acreditavam ou não.

— Então existem mesmo pessoas iguais a nós em seu reino, Baekhyun? — Joohyun perguntou.

— Isso.

Joohyun pensou um pouco e disse sorrindo. 

— Meu Deus! Que coisa mais genial!

— O que é genial? — Jongin perguntou, confuso.

Joohyun levantou da mesa, com um semblante maravilhado. Ela parecia ter descoberto algo muito importante.

— Pessoal, vocês ainda não perceberam?

— Desembucha logo, mulher! — Sehun gritou, impaciente.

— O Príncipe Baekhyun vive em um mundo paralelo ao nosso! — Joohyun explicou, olhando para a cara assustada de seus amigos com a revelação. — Tudo o que ele contou até agora aponta para isso. É um mundo em que existem cópias de nós e cada um tem a sua vida lá, e isso é fantástico!

— Como eu não pensei nisso? — Kyungsoo falou mais para si mesmo, bastante pensativo.

— É como na _Teoria das Cordas_ , em que tudo pode ser explicado por ela, mas além do nosso universo, existem mais outros dez! Ou a teoria da _Mecânica Quântica_ do _Gato de Schrödinger_ em que o gato está em uma caixa fechada com veneno, e o ato de abrirmos essa caixa nos faz ver o seu futuro, mas ele pode estar vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo. — Todos arregalaram os olhos, assustados com aquela explicação maluca. Baekhyun não estava entendendo nada do que aquela mulher estava falando e só ficou na sua, escutando.

— Deus me livre! — Chanyeol gritou, passando as mãos pelos dois braços, como se estivesse tentando se livrar mesmo de algo.

— Cruz credo! — Junmyeon disse, fazendo o sinal da cruz.

Joohyun sorriu e deu dois pulinhos enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha. Ela estava muito feliz. Falar sobre ciência era uma das coisas que mais amava e ver que todos pareciam atentos a sua fala a deixava mais orgulhosa de ter escolhido fazer física.

— O gato está vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo porque a mecânica quântica é uma soma de todos os estados possíveis e ela tem muito espaço, por isso existe um mundo em que um de nós aqui está morto e esse em que estamos vivos. E agora temos a comprovação de que existe um mundo das cores em que somos reis, príncipes ou protetores de reinos distantes. Isso é a coisa mais foda que existe!

— Você é muito inteligente Joohyun. — Baekhyun afirmou, sorridente. — Mas, eu quero saber como eu faço para voltar ao meu mundo. Ficar aqui não vai resolver a minha situação e eu tenho que recuperar o trono.

Joohyun colocou as mãos na cabeça e voltou a andar pela cozinha, pensativa. Por toda a história que havia ouvido, entendia que tudo parecia ser bastante complicado, por isso necessitava pensar com calma.

— Eu acho que se o Baekhyun veio para o nosso mundo, tem que haver uma passagem de volta para o dele. — Comentou Jongin, tomando o resto de seu suco. — Como nos filmes de ficção científica.

— É isso! — Joohyun gritou, animadíssima com a ideia.

— O que houve agora? — Junmyeon questionou, mais perdido que aluno em dia de prova surpresa.

— Sim, é pra existir uma abertura do mundo dele para o nosso mundo e isso eu vou explicar já. No entanto, primeiro precisamos de uma informação importante. — Todos passaram sua atenção à fala da garota, andando e gesticulando freneticamente enquanto botava a cabeça pra funcionar. — Um mundo paralelo com uma abertura para o nosso mundo em teoria não deveria existir, simplesmente porque se um dos mundos é maior que o outro, com o tempo um deles pode ser engolido. 

— O quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou, quase arrancando os fios de tão nervoso que estava.

— Em teoria isso pode acontecer. — Tentou tranquilizar. — Eu tô mais pincelando coisas que vemos em filmes também, já que pelo que pude perceber, há algo de sobrenatural no meio.

Todos abriram a boca em um grande _“o”_ , chocados demais e tentando processar o que estavam ouvindo. Baekhyun foi o único que não esboçou qualquer reação, com os dedos em seu queixo e atento até demais a Joohyun.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e apenas deu de ombros, era uma estudante em curso ainda, não sabia exatamente de tudo sobre o universo e seus segredos.

— Bom, não tenho certeza, mas acredito que seja importante que a passagem se feche o mais rápido possível, para que o equilíbrio volte.

— Beleza, mas eu não faço ideia de onde a passagem possa estar. E a questão de equilíbrio? O que seria isso? — Kyungsoo perguntou, sua cabeça à mil.

— Algo de ruim está acontecendo no outro mundo, e esse equilíbrio está sendo afetado. — Joohyun explicou. Ela parou e se aproximou de Kyungsoo, colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros e olhando em seus olhos confusos. — E provavelmente esse equilíbrio está em você, Kyungsoo. 

— Em mim?

— Sim. Se você o desenhou e ele surgiu da tela de tecido, quem abriu passagem entre os dois mundos e trouxe Baekhyun até aqui foi você. E com isso eu consigo deduzir que alguém deve ir até o mundo dele e ajudá-lo a restaurar o equilíbrio de lá, para que a passagem entre os mundos paralelos seja fechada. E essa pessoa tem que ser você, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ficou petrificado onde estava, processando com dificuldade toda aquela informação. Não conseguia entender em que loucura havia se metido e como havia se metido. Joohyun era realmente muito inteligente e tinha explicado muita coisa, mas ainda sentia-se confuso com o que fazer. Queria conseguir falar algo ou tomar alguma decisão, mas não conseguia processar direito aquilo.

— Caralho! Eu… Você é louca Joohyun! — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar. 

— Eu faço o que posso. — Ela disse, sentando na cadeira novamente. 

Kyungsoo abriu e fechou os olhos diversas vezes, coçou a nuca e pensou, pensou e pensou, até torrar seu cérebro.

— Ah! Eu não sei o que fazer!

— Você deve ajudá-lo. A abertura do portal para o outro mundo deve estar onde você o desenhou. 

Kyungsoo encarou Baekhyun, que o olhou com curiosidade e preocupação. Seu olhar saiu dele e bateu de novo em Joohyun, demonstrando um desespero mudo.

— E se der errado? E se… — Respirou fundo, nervoso. — E se eu falhar?

— E se der certo? — Baekhyun, que até aquele momento estava calado, se pronunciou. Kyungsoo o encarou de volta e deu um sorriso conformado.

— Então? Vamos? — Joohyun chamou, mais animada que qualquer um ali naquela sala.

Os rapazes levantaram da cadeira junto de Joohyun e correram para se arrumar em seus quartos. Estavam excitados e curiosos com a ideia de ver um portal para outro mundo sendo aberto. No entanto, a expectativa estava alta demais e vivenciar algo fantasioso e ao mesmo tempo, científico, parecia interessante no fim das contas.

No caminho Baekhyun contou mais coisas sobre seu mundo aos outros e os deixou maravilhados com as histórias. Até contou sobre Jongin e Chanyeol estarem brigados em seu mundo, fazendo os dois ficarem ainda mais perto um do outro, desejando que o Jongin e o Chanyeol de Rainbow se entendam.

Com uma longa viagem de volta, pegaram o elevador no prédio e subiram com a ansiedade à mil. Abriram a porta do apartamento apressados e o que viram assustou a todos. Além do cachorro que corria desenfreado pela casa, um unicórnio passeava elegantemente pela sala ao passo que alguns gatinhos coloridos brincavam entre si. Era uma cena muito esquisita, mas engraçada e assustadora ao mesmo tempo.

— Temos que ser rápidos, vamos até o quarto agora. — Joohyun chamou, seguindo pelo corredor a passos apressados.

— O que está acontecendo? Que bagunça é essa aqui? — Chanyeol perguntou, encucado.

— Não sei bem, provavelmente o portal ficou aberto e os desenhos que o Kyungsoo já fez na vida está fugindo para o nosso mundo. Vocês podiam pensar um pouquinho mais né? 

— Iih, lá vem ela com essa de superior. — Sehun reclamou.

— Não me enche, Sehun.

Entraram no quarto, que estava uma bagunça. Tudo parecia meio revirado, alguns papéis e telas em branco estavam pelo chão, roupas estavam fora do guarda-roupa e havia até um pote de tinta preta derramado ao lado de uma dessas telas. Kyungsoo quase deu um grito, odiava ver aquela zona em seu quarto, mas agora esse deveria ser o menor de seus problemas, já que estava prestes a ir parar em outro mundo e não fazia ideia de como faria isso. 

Quando todos estavam dentro do quarto, foram se acomodando do jeito que dava na cama bagunçada ou pelo chão.

— Tá, o que eu faço agora? — Kyungsoo indagou, estava apavorado e perdido.

— Eu não faço a menor ideia Kyungsoo. — Joohyun disse, também confusa.

— Então como esse portal já tá aberto se eu não o estou vendo?

— Será que se você desenhar de novo na tela o portal talvez se mostre? — Junmyeon comentou, dando de ombros.

— Ele pode tentar mesmo. — Joohyun disse, colocando as pernas na cama e as cruzando.

— Tudo bem então.

— Antes de você começar, acho que eu deveria trocar de roupa. — Baekhyun comentou.

Kyungsoo o encarou e desceu os olhos em suas vestes, realmente ele precisava trocá-las, estava usando as roupas que o havia dado de manhã.

— Vai lá, eu espero aqui.

Enquanto Baekhyun corria até a lavanderia para pegar sua roupa, Kyungsoo sentou no banquinho em frente a tela em branco e ficou olhando para ela por uns bons minutos, sem saber o que fazer. Resolveu pegar um pincel que estava ali perto pelo chão e sem mais nada em sua mente apenas fechou os olhos e desejou que o portal se mostrasse para si. Com esse desejo em mente, passou a desenhar um círculo oval na tela, não sabia se daria certo. Não estava usando tinta, mas começou a sentir os dedos formigarem a medida que pressionava cada vez mais o pincel contra a tela de tecido.

Baekhyun retornou já trajado em suas vestes e colocou as mãos na boca com o choque que sentiu em seu corpo. Kyungsoo parecia em transe e cada vez mais ele ia vendo um buraco se abrir do meio, revelando o outro lado. Todos estavam assustados e chocados com aquilo, nem Joohyun conseguiria explicar esse fenômeno incrível. 

Baekhyun se aproximou de Chanyeol e pediu a capa preta que o rapaz sentara em cima. O Park puxou a peça e jogou para o monarca, sorrindo para ele quando o viu se curvar em agradecimento.

Joohyun gesticulou para que Baekhyun em silêncio para que ele se aproximasse logo de Soo e indicou que o príncipe segurasse na mão esquerda dele. O monarca não estava entendendo bem, mas ao se aproximar e segurar aquela mão firme na sua, sentiu uma energia gigante em seu peito e decidiu fechar os olhos.

Todos ficaram atentos e assustados com o que estavam observando. O círculo aumentou cada vez mais e começou a brilhar forte, ofuscando visão deles de uma forma tão absurda que precisaram proteger seus olhos. 

Alguns minutos depois, quando sentiram segurança para abrir os olhos, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo haviam sumido em meio a um clarão que desaparecia aos poucos. E em menos de dois minutos não havia mais sinal de luz ou dos dois no quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muitas e muitas loucuras nesse capítulo hein? Eu sou particularmente fascinada por essas teorias de física e astronomia! Então não podia deixar de colocar nossa querida Joohyun representando muito bem esse meu lado que gosto tanto! Tbm percebi que parece muito com uma amiga minha que cursa física e ama falar de ciência! Gigi, mesmo que você não leia, esse capítulo é dedicado a vc! Vão lá no perfil dela, fuçar suas fanfics @indelikaido  
> Mas e aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!!  
> Me sigam no twitter! @makaalbarn1485

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic Baeksoo! Espero que curtam!


End file.
